Pain,Numb,and Flame
by bornagoof
Summary: SEQUEL: to Rough, Cold, and Tough, The Cullens are gone, Bella is in trouble who would save her? How can she be saved if no one knows she's in trouble? And how come she can't move at night? What does she discover in the house where she is held hostage in.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I sighed, the Cullens left yesterday, they said they'll visit me again, but that's it. Visit. A few times every year, joy! Long-distance relationships suck, I can't stand it! I silently cried, but stopped because I remebered the day before Edward left, he told me not to cry. I took a deep breath, and wiped away my tears, my nose feeling all irritated and my eyes burning from all the crying. Even my throat hurt, but I wasn't wailing, I didn't make a sound, just some sniffles, but even those were silent.

I walked to my bathroom and closed the door and locked it, not that it would stop anyone. I closed the drain in the sink, by pulling up the silver stick,all the way. I turned on the faucet all the way, the one that had blue lines on it, marking in as cold. I let it run until the sink was full, then I put my hair in a messy bun, and held my breath and closed my eyes before diving my face in the icy cold water.

When I pulled back, I grabbed my towel and dried my face, my nose felt better, and my eyes and nose wasn't as red as it was before. I pushed the silver stick all the way down, and watched the water go all the way down the drain.

I sighed, walking back to my room and cleaning up the mess I made, "Bella?" it was Molly. "Yes, Molly?" I asked. "Your training session is scheduled to begin in 30 minutes," she said. "Oh thanks Molly, I forgot," I said. "No problem," she said before exiting my room. I put on a white tank top, and black pants, and left my room and went to the gym.

"Are you Bella?" someone asked. I turned around, I was surprised to see that there was a human man in the room. "Um, yes, and you are?" I asked. "Chris, I'm your new training instructor," he said, holding ut his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand, and we began with some excerises. i was glad that I didn't have to do all of the ridiculous excerises Demetri and Marcus will have me do anymore, but I was confused.

This never happened before, why did I have a new training instuctor, and why was he human? "Throw your arm out like this, it will help yoo when he punch," chris told me. I did as I was told, "Good, now do five more of those," he said. One, two, three, I need to talk to Aro, four, five about this. "Alright now let yourself fall back, so I could catch you," he said. I shot him a questioning look, "Trust me," he said.

Trust. I don't trust that much people, and I barely met him. This was a test. I let myself fall back, right before I hit the ground he stepped back, and I threw out my arms to catch me, I was in a table like position now.

Then I stood back up, "I barely met you, and I don't trust anyone," I told him. "Good," he replied. That was the end of the training session, I went to the dining room, Molly, and Gianna were already there. A few minutes later, Chris entered the room and sat down.

"He's here to stay," we said simultaneously and then we began to eat. "What do you mean?" Chris asked. "Most new employees get fired by the end of the day, you being here means they plan on keeping you here," Gianna answered.

We continued eating like nothing happened, "I'm done," I said and got up, a second later someone got my plate and put them in the sink. I walked away and changed, I was wearing a purple tank top, with lace at the edges and light purple flannel pajama bottoms.

My phone started to vibrate, **1 new text message: Aw, Bella those are cute pajamas! Call u in 10 seconds after u finish reading this**

**~Alice** I smiled, and stared at my phone, typical Alice, I thought. She would look into my future everyday to see what I was wearing, making sure it was Alice approved. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, ring! "Hello," I said. "Bella, how was your day?" Alice asked. "Great, what have you seen?" I asked. "You falling then catching yourself, Edward seeing me seeing that then getting relieved then sad, you crying, *wince and I checked what you wore today, and it's not horrible," she replied.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you," I told her. "Oh, Bells let me put you on speaker everyone wants to talk to you," Alice said. "BELLA!"

"Hey, I missed you guys tooo," I said, with a smile on my face. We talked and talked, and then Alice gave me specfic instructions on what to wear tommorow.

_Knock, Knock, BANG! _I gasped, breathing heavily, I had beads of sweat on my forehead, it was like this for the past week, I woke up from a nightmare, I didn't even remember, and it always ended with a loud, bang. I struggled to get out of bed, tripping over my sheets that got off the bed with me.

And then I couldn't get up. It was like my legs weren't strong enough to support my weight, I kept falling down, and down, down, down, I was scared, I couldn't move. Each time I just kept falling, my knees kept buckling, my heart was racing, my limbs were trembling, what was wrong with me?

I gave up, and looked at my legs, they didn't move, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. I woke up, feeling like hell, I sat up, and looked at my legs, "Please work this time," I silently prayed, and this time I did not fall. I took a shower, and went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

I kept checking my legs, making sure not to fall, and everytime I sat down I was afraid that I couldn't get up.

*Later that night

I woke up, falling off my bed, in the exact same spot I fell down on last night. I started to get up, for a second I thought I was delusional last night or something and that nothing was wrong with my legs. Then I fell. I thought that time, _Second is the best, first is the worst._ But I fell, again.

That's when I knew, I wouldn't be able to get up, if I tried again, I cried with my face in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella felt awful, her skin was paler than it normally was, she had dark circles under her eyes, she had lost a great deal of her strength, she had been losing some every night. Now she was weak, she could barely function properly, she didn't gete enough sleep last night, she spent most of the night weeping, and no one even bothered to check on her to see what was wrong.

She walked down the halls, she passed a woman and instead of stopping and asking her what was wrong she simply said, "You look horrible." and continued walking, as if nothing happened. Bella never felt so insignifacnt as she did right then in her whole life. If only she knew why she couldn't stand at night and why her strength was fading away more and more as time passed.

Heidi and her two boys were the reason, Sniper's powers is to drain strength from others at his will and to gain full access to any vampire's powers while they are using them. Making the trio all the more threatning.

But why was he draining Bella's strength? Because she may be the only one who could stop them and this time when they take her, she won't be able to run away. And if their mother is not dead, why do they continue to plan an attack against the Voltrui? Because Heidi told them to, she also told Aro she was going to take care of the newborns in Illionis, this way she wouldn't have to face him and he wouldn't be able to know what she is planning, yes Heidi has been very secretive and careful with her decisions.

She tells Daniel to make sure the Cullens don't come to Italy, surely they would attempt to save her, and that pixie psychic and bronze mindreader adds to their problems, she'll have to elminate them first, before the rest of the Cullens, the empath she doesn't worry about.

* * *

Sniper watches Bella in his mind, she's weak and scared, perfect. She's heading for the training room, her instuctor notices her state of condition, "Bella, you look horrible are you okay?" he asked, as she fell on her knees. He helps stand back up, "No," Bella answers weakly. He puts her arm around his shoulder, and helps her to the infarmary, nice guy he was.

_I'll have to remember him, what's his name? Ah, Chris. _Sniper thought. Chris got Bella to he infarmary, he studied medicine for two years until he dropped out and pursued his dream as an Training instructor. Chris didn't know what was wrong with Bella, she was fine yesterday during their training, and fine last night after dinner.

He decided he would watch her and stay by her side tonight, in case anything were to happen, her condition was just too bizarrre, for lack of a better word.

And of course Alice saw this, which worried Edward deeply, especially because it came out like this.

_Alice's Visions~_

_Bella was pale white, and sweating she looked sick she was lying in bed, in the bean bag next to her was a man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, he was in his early twenties. He was reading a book, and then Bella started to hypervialting in her sleep, she was twisting and turning in her covers, she was kicking and screaming, "Bella, what's wrong?" the man asked, and started to try and wake her up.  
She woke up, and rolled over to the edge of the bed, the man held her in her arms as she silently cried, he whispered to her that everything was going to be alright. _

"She moved on," Edward said softly, he was broken, why would she leave him for another man? But she didn't, he didn't know that, but the vision certainly made them look like a couple.

"Snap out of it!" Alice yelled at him, Alice believed Bella wouldn't do such a thing, Bella and Edward are in love. Edward was too heartbroken to see what Alice saw, what it really was. "They aren't together he is just comforting her," Alice told Edward firmly.

He ignored her and ran out of the house, anywhere but here he thought.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I had that nightmare again, and just like always I never remembered it, I was sweating, I woke up to my own screams, then I rolled over almost falling off the bed, but Chris caught me and held me in my arms, whispering to me that everything was going to be alright. I felt weaker than I did earlier this morning, which is saying something, my legs felt numb, I cried.

Then a jolt of stinging pain replaced the numbness in my legs, it hurt so bad. I cried harder, my breathing becoming frantic, "Make it stop!" make it stop, please!" I told begged Chris over na dover again. "Stop what?" he asked. "The pain, the pain in my legs," I told him, I had a fistful of his shirt in my hand, I was gripping so hard that my knuckles turned white.

'I can't, I don't know what's wrong with you" he said, feeling ashamed. "Someones doing this to me, I don't know how or why, someone is hurting me!" I said. I felt like I was drowning, I kept swallowing back saliva like I was trying to swallow back water. But more and more came, I felt dizzy, the stinging increased, where is everybody?!

My vision got blurry I saw a streak of pale white, and soon I wasn't in Chris's arms any more, I fell off the bed, I landed in something wet, but it didn't feel like water. I heard shuffling, and snapping and crunching, and then as I opened my mouth to say something, my tongue tasted something.

Blood.

I spit it out. I heard a whimper, I was slipping into the dark, I knew it was a matter of time beofre I became unconcious. The last thing I felt were cold arms carrying me and the wind rushing by me.

I was being kidnapped, **again.** And then everything went completly black as I fell down into the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a dark room, I was lying on a bed I quickly realizied wasn't my own. I didn't hear anthing, except for a cricket and the sound tree leaves make when they sway in the wind. I got off the bed, then I remembered that I couldn't move my legs at night. I braced myself for the impact when I fell to the floor,  
nothing came.

My feet were touching the ground, I wiggled my toes and kicked my legs, it was then that I realizied I wasn't dreaming. I could actually move my legs! I was ecastic, but then I remembered, Chris, blood, pain.

Stinging, numbing pain, of all the horrible things that can happen to me, this was it. I was positve that those two brothers formed a new plan, one that not only caused Chris's life, but somehow was the reason for all those pain enduring nights.

They somehow passed the guard, and made it safely away. How can two brothers cause so much trouble? I do not know. _I do know_ that every vampire in Aro's castle, who were supposed to be taking care of me and protecting me, just let me get kidnapped AGAIN! A castle full of super-hearing, trained, strong, and gifted vampires **did not** notice, no failed to do their jobs. And were completely oblivious to everything that has happened to me in my life ever since the Cullens left!

Everyone except Chris, I knew him for one day, and he already saw everythign about me, no one didn't.

I was angry, No, I was seething! The one time I actually need their protection, they are no where to be found. Stupid Vampires.

I walked around the room, inspecting it almost.  
The walls were built out of stone, the bathroom had hardwood floors, a granite bathtub and like the bedroom no window. _They aren't taking any chances_, I thought.

They left magzines though, Cosmo, US, People, Seventeen, but one in particular caught my eye. **Forks Daily Newspaper**.

How come this one sounds so famaliar? I sighed, I couldn't put my finger on it, I decided to think about it later. I looked into the closet, it had two sliding doors, the clothes were brand new, everything was organized. I looked at the tag, but it was crossed out all over with a black sharpie, like Heidi does when she shops for my clothes so I won't complain.

Then it hit me. Heidi. Why would she be helping Daniel and Sniper?

"Because I'm their mother." I turned around, I didn't know I said it aloud, she was in the doorway staring at me. "Does Aro know?" I asked. "Yes, you see when I sent Daniel and Jimmy away-" she was cut off when a voice shouted, "Sniper!" "I call you Jimmy!" Heidi yelled back.

"Anyway when I did that, Aro, Jane, and Felix came after me, but Aro saw my memories and decided I would be a great addition to the Voltrui," she said. Eight years later, Aro was interested in my boys, (there were simultaneous groans at this and a "mom!") wanted to see how they turned out as vampires, so they went to the abandoned motel but all he found were a whole bunch of drug dealers and other criminals, and since Demetri hadn't met them he couldn't track them, some years passed we found out they were in the army, no one found them so we came to the conclusion that they were killed," Hedi said.

"When you came back to Volterra, and told the Cullens everything, I knew that they would be running away, so I left and found them, now here we are now," Heidi told me. "Why me? What does this have to do with me?!" I asked, flaying my arms.

"To cut _loose ends_ and your bait, the more strength Sniper drains from you, the weaker and more painful it is for you, and the more powerful we'll become, and soon the Voltrui's reign will be over," Heidi said and walked off.

A minute later, Sniper walked in the room, my legs gave way and I fell on my knees. "You have more power and energy than Aro let's you know, I'm sorry your in pain but you gain some and lose some right?" he asked. A rhertorical question of course. "Like Chris?" I asked. "Yeah, like Chris can't have him telling anybody I was there," he chuckled darkly.

He explained to me, that his power was able to get through the mental barriers of my mind. "Maybe if you weren'y human you'll have greater access to your powers," Snipe said before he left.

I pondered over it for a minute, beofre going back to bed, when I woke up the next morning, I was surprised I actually had no nightmares, but I didn't dream either.

I changed into white jean shorts and a pink tank top, I read some of the magazines before becoming bored. The door opened, "Breakfast is ready, come to the kitchen with me," Jim, I mean Sniper said. I raised an eyebrow before following suit, I looked around for a door, but I couldn't find one, how odd.  
I ate silently, I looked across from me, Sniper was looking at the cereal with a disgust look. "I can't believe that used to be my favorite cereal," he said. I smiled, I was eating Count Chocula of all things.

Sniper obviously heard something said at vampire speed because he dashed upstairs as if being called. I put my bowl in the sink and put away the Count Chocula, I went back upstairs before a hand gently pushed me back, I walked back to the kitchen.

"Lay back on the couch," a voice said. I relucantly layed down on the couch, "Brace yourself," he said. "For what?" I asked. "Jimmy is going to do his magic," he said. This must be Daniel. I couldn't see him, he was still standing on the stairs, the living room wall covered him.

Then it spurred through me, my body started withering, first came the stinging, then the numbness, and then pain. Lots o f it. Something I wish I hadn't ever experienced.  
I cocentrated on what was happening to my body, it took alot of effort though. I could almost feel it, my strength being drained away, like being pulled by a string. I tried to hold it back, to push it away, anything to make it stop, but every now and then it would continue when the pain became too much.

It stopped.

I felt my body go limp, I wanted to rest, my vision was hazy, everything was a blur, less defined in a way. I can't say that everything went black, everything was just gone, I was in another place, I was sleeping.

For the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up it was still dark, but I could tell it wasn't night time though. I got up someone took me back to my room, and layed me back on my bed. I looked at my legs, they were pale white, as pale and white as a vampire. My legs felt stiff, it almost hurt. Like when you run around town and then you regret it later when you wake up in the morning because your legs feel like hell.

My face, I couldn't describe how I looked like. But for starters horrible and weak and I looked like I just been through hell and back. You could tell I went through an enormous amount of pain by looking at me. Completely miserable.

I walked robotically back to bed, I put the blanket over my head and curled into a tight little ball. "You know it'll only make it feel worst later," a voice said. Turns out I wasn't alone, I hesitated and peeped my head out of the covers.

I stretched out of my position, he was right.

As soon as I did I let out a groan. He chuckled, "Told ya so," he said.

By now I was sitting up, the blanket were only covering my legs. "Whatever, it's your fault I'm in pain in the first place," I told him. He sat on the edge of my bed, "Yeah, but hey it's for a good cause, gotta take one for the team right?" he asked, but before I could say anything he was already making his way out of the room.

I snapped my open mouth shut. Since when was I part of the team? Last I heard I was the 'pawn' and the 'bait.'  
I put the covers over my head again, but this time I didn't curl up in a ball, and I thought of the situation I was in.  
I was confused. I was not so sure what to think of him or any of them for that matter. He sounded so innocent in his diary, they lived a rough life, so have I.

They lost their family.  
So did I.  
They learned about vampires at an early age.  
So have I.  
We have some things in common but I haven't became a revenge driven powerful vampire did I?

And it's Heidi never seemed _that_ bad or heartless, sure we never talked or anything but still. Their must be something else to this. Something much more personal then their letting on to.

I sighed, what could it be? So many questions so little time. One moment I feel sorry for them and think we could get along, the next I hate them and think they are evil, like they came straight from the pits of hell itself.

That's it I offically lost my mind.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the night, I found myself in immense pain and withering around in my bed, screaming.  
I remember it started in my toes, up my legs and through my arms to the tips of my fingers and to my head. And like last time, I felt the stinging, then I was relieved when numbness took over my body, and then all too soon pain came through.

It went by longer than before, usually it would have stopped by now, but things were diffrent _this time_.

Because it started all over again. Sting sting sting, numb, and then pain, _burning_ pain. And it went on and on and on, until the clock said **1:00 AM.**

My tears were drying on my face, I knew my eyes were puffy and red and my face would be blotchy and red, but I didn't care. As long as the pain stopped, I didn't care.

~A Few Hours Later

"Hey, so how did you sleep last night?" Sniper asked, he seemed nervous, as soon as the words came out of his mouth he had a expression of regret and self hatred painted all over his face.

I put down my spoon of Count Chocula, "I didn't sleep last night, I was too busy screaming and crying," I answered bitterly. "I'm sorry it was a stupid question," he said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Yeah it was," I said.

I suddenly lost my appetite and turned my chair around to get off it. Sniper came in front of me though, blocking my way, "I meant what I said Bella, we're vampire who are using you for our own personal gain and your getting physically and possibly mentally hurt because of it, but it's not like we enjoy it," Snipe told me.

"Gee, I'll keep that in mind next time while I'm screaming," I spat and walked back to my room. But deep down, really deep down in my chest I knew he meant every word and I believed him.

I looked at the stack of magazines, Forks. The name was still so famaliar, what was it?

I thought about it, and oh. The Cullens live in Forks. A smile broke across my face, there's hope, I can still be saved, and I could see them again. But how?

I read the newspaper, I found one about Carlisle.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen saved local resident Amy Jerkins life this Tuesday after she was hit by a car.  
Luckily, Alice and Edward Cullen found her and helped her until she was brought into the emergency room.  
"I thought I would die, I am grateful for Dr. Cullen saving me and I'll always be," Amy says.  
"I was just doing my job," Carlisle says after Amy and her parents thank him repeatdly. _

It was a very short colum in my oppinion but oh well.

The Headline was, **Amy's Hero. **I wondered if Amy had anything to do with the title especially since the writers name was typed A.J.

I smiled to myself, Carlisle is a great doctor.

**Okay so where Did Edward go?**

**Is Sniper and his family evil or what?**

**What will happen to Bella?**

**How come Alice hasn't had any visions?**

**My answer is, All in Due time. And I really don't know if they should be evil or not, hmm I'll make a poll.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

**Bomb Factory**

I stood there waiting, it should have came by now, I walked towards the grandfather clock, and to the small TV, I looked all around me and I realizied something was out of place.

I looked at the wall, there was a long wooden desk on the side, and on top of it there were piles of books and other things, it looked like it was blocking something, everything seemed normal in the room, and neat, but why this part of the wall was just a pile of junk?

Blocked.  
They were blocking something, if there are no windows and no doors how do you get in and out of this place? How do they hunt? The door must be behind all that rubble.

By the time I pushed and tossed everything a side, I was standing in front of a tall plain brown door with a golden knob, I shakily reached my hand for it, and turned it, locked. Of course it would be locked.

I took a deep breath, and with all the strength I could muster up with inside me, I kicked the door open. I was sweating, and panting in the end, stupid Sniper and Heidi with his powers and her plan.

Instantly I was surrounded by dust, I coughed and waved my hands, as it disappeared. Clearly this door hasn't been open in a while, I saw a flight of stairs, and slowly walked down, it had no railings a clumsy Bella moment will have major consquences.

As I walked down the stairs, it got darker the light from the living room inside it seemed to dimmer and grow farther and farther away from me with each step I took.  
My foot stepped on something, it rolled a bit but stayed firmly under my foot, I carefully bent down to pick it up and held it up to the little light I had left. A flashlight. I smiled and switched it on, nothing. Angrily, I whacked it against the wall and then unexpectedly it glowed with light.

As I made my way downstairs, I saw yet another door, and another room, and even more dust. I pointed my flashlight across the room, my curiousity getting the best of me. I gasped.  
In the room were illegal weapons and explosives, plentiful of them. The only normal things in the room were the old washer and dryer pushed up against the wall.

There was a round table in the room, I walked over to it and found a lighter and some matches, I put them in my pocket, with my luck it could come in handy soon.

I surveyed the room a second time and this time I was speechless, the place was a home bomb factory.

* * *

**I won't write the rest unless you vote on the poll, and there is a special someone she will find in the next half.....**

**Review or I just might do something very very bad in the next half. **


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys better thank RangerRainbow for this....  
**

**Bella's POV**

My mouth was partly open, and my eyes were wide, does Heidi's plan involve bombing the castle too?

I walked over to the washer and dryer machines, I noticed they were covered in papers, as I stepped closer I also saw photos.

I picked up a piece of paper, as I read I realzied it was a letter.

__

Dear Aro,  
My mission is running smoothly, but I have a plan and I require a few materials.  
I need to get rid of the evidence, I need to burn it.

I request some gasoline and for you to ship me some fireproof clothes, 3 sizes to be exact.

Thank you, Heidi.

Did Aro really buy that? Surely he must be smarter to notice how strange her request was.  
But judging by the stocked basement, this was one of Aro's most stupid and biggest mistakes.  
If he only knew how much he was helping Heidi ending his own existence.

I put down the letter, and grabbed a picture instead, it was Sniper and Daniel in their younger human years, they were covered in dirt, with happy smiles on their faces, Daniel was holding a muddy football.

They looked so diffrent, Sniper's eyes were normal not the snake eyes I've grown accustomed to.  
I put down the photo, I looked through all of them. Almost all of the photos were of their human years together, the paperes lettters to Aro, and sketches of Heidi's former plans.

I reached for the flashlight on the dryer, but instead my hand rolled it off and it fell onto the floor. I crawled on the floor looking for the flashlight, my hands wrapped around them and I turned it back on, I stood up and held the flashlight securely in my hands, I looked and saw another door.

It was made of wood and looked very old , the wood chapping off. I pulled the door open, it was very heavy. "Ow!"  
I looked down at my hands, I had splinters from the door, I continued to pry it open.

I stepped outside and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air.  
I exhaled and ran far far away from the house.  
I pushed my way through branches, and shrubs. I jumped over a small stream, and took a quick break, I drank water from the stream and started running again.

Not long after, I found the road, a man in sweats was jogging, he looked famaliar. I walked towards the man, he saw me, his eyes widened and he looked me up and down, I looked down at myself too, I was caked in mud and dirt, I was tired and I ahd leaves and branches in my hair, and my jeans were muddy green, and I was a bit wet from the break I took at the stream.

He walked over to me,"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Fine," I said. He didn't look like he believed me, I didn't blame him. "I'm Charlie, I'm the Cheif of Police in Forks, I can help you, follow me my car is this way," Charlie said.

I had my hands behind my back as I walked with Charlie to his car, I kept myself a safe distance from him, he was friendly but I didn't know him, I wanted to be ready for anything, one of the many things I learned from my training in Volterra.

I saw a cruiser, and eased a bit, he wasn't lying.  
He opened the door, and motioned for me to get inside, I slid through the seat and put my seatbelt on, he started the car, and drove down the road, the ride started out slow and quiet.

"What's your name?" Charlie asked. "Huh?" I asked, confused. "I want to your name, might help me to help you," Charlie explained.  
"Bella," I said quietly. He looked choked up, and in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing," he answered gruffly.

I didn't press him any further, he seemed sad. It was quiet again and I stared out the windows.  
It all looked the same to me, green, and muddy brown, and gray skies. Every once in a while I will see a house, and I knew we weren't driving in circles, or in the same place.

I thought about the Cullens, but msotly about Edward. How would they react to seeing me again?  
For all I know they don't even live there anymore, after all vampires have to keep moving often, to avoid humans from getting suspicious of them from their unchanging bodies.

Vampires were like sharks, strong, dangerous, and they were predartors, feeding off the smaller, more weak organisms, and like sharks they had to keep moving forward, so they wouldn't drown.

Drown in the human world. They could drown for so long and horribly until the Voltrui finally cuts off their last breath, the smallest of mistakes can cost you your life in the vampire world.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the cruiser jerking to a stop, and Charlie knocking on my window. "You okay?' he asked.

I blinked, and nodded, he moved aside so I could open my door and get out.

I looked over the police department, I've never been to one before, it wasn't very big, I climbed up the cement steps behind Charlie,  
and walked inside.

"Hey, Charlie who's the girl? I haven't seen her around town," a man asked. "Mac, this is Bella I found her coming out fo the woods," Charlie answered. Found, saw what does it matter.

"Oh." "So, Bella where you from?" Mac asked, getting all professional.  
"Italy," I answered blankly.

His jaw dropped, Mac turned to Charlie, I heard him ask, "How did a girl from Italy end up in the woods in Forks, Washington?"

"I used to live in Phoenix," I said.

Charlie had that look on his face, like in the car earlier before, his face contorted into one of pain, his lips curved into a grim frown.  
I wondered, what was it that made Charlie so depressed like this?

"So, your parents moved to Italy," Mac said.  
"No." He turned to face me, "My parents were killed, and I woke up in Italy," I said.  
"I'll take over here, Mac," Charlie said.

Chrlie led me to his office and shut the door, "I think I know who you are," Charlie said. He caught me off guard, I blinked, "What do you me-" I started to ask, but then he started to talk.

"Nine years ago, I found out my ex-wife Renee Swan, and her new husband Phil Heffer, were killed, they lived in Phoenix too, I also found out that my 8 year old daughter, wasn't there, in fact they think the killers kidnapped her."

I flinched, he pretended like he didn't notice, "They never found anything, no fingerprints, or forced entry, although the window upstairs was open, all of the blood in their bodies were gone, my daughter was never found."

"I'm so sorry, Cheif Swan," I said.

"You know my daughter's name was Isabella Marie Swan, the investigator of the case, told me after a year or two, that she was most likly to be dead, they never found her body, so when I see you in Forks looking alot like my ex-wife, saying that your name is Bella and that you lived in Phoenix, do you know what type of memories resurface?" Charlie asked.

I looked down at my lap, he can't think I'm his daughter, he can't _know_ I'm his daughter, I should have never followed him, he knows I'm alive now, I'm already ina big mess with Heidi I can't drag him into this!

"I gotta go," I said, standing up. "Bella, wait," Charlie said.  
"I'm 17, I got lost in the woods, I'm on vacation visiting a pen pal, got it? Please Charlie don't tell anyone about me," I said.

"But I just got you back," he said. "And I'll be back, but right now, I have to go, it's nice seeing you Charlie," I said, I hugged him tight, he nodded at me, I knew that meant he won't tell anyone.

"Thank you, Dad, I know you don't understand, but it's complicated," I whispered, and I left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Did you thank her?  
**

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't sure where I was going, I was in a small town covered in dirt, and soon Heidi and her sons will know I'm gone, and even if the Cullens still lived here, I didn't know where they lived anyway.

There wasn't any time to look for their house.

I walked back into the woods and found a lake, I jumped in and washed away all the dirt, mud, and leaves from my body and hair, I washed my clothes and shook as much water from them as possible before I layed them to dry on a rock.

My stomach growled, I picked some strawberrys from a bush and ate. It wasn't enough of course, but I needed everything I could get.  
I put back on my clothes, and walked into town, I reached into my pocket I had the feeling before finding the door that they would have money somewhere, I found a couple hundred dollar bills, and even a few two hundred dollar bills, but it wasn't much.

I walked along the road, kicking rocks that came my way with my foot, and keeping my head down.  
"Hey." I jumped, they were so quiet I didn't even hear them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "It's okay," I said. I looked up at him, he had raven black hair, it slightly spiked, and he had russet skin, somethig was odd about this boy.

He was shirtless, with only a pair of khakis on, and old sandals.  
"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

He smiled, "Na, I'm fine, I'm Jake," he said, holding out his hand, he seemed friendly, I shook his hand, "Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Jake said, I nodded.

"Do you want to play?" Jake asked, I didn't even notice he was holding a football until he asked. "That wouldn't be a very good idea I'm very clumsy," I told him.

"Give it a try, I bet you haven't even played one game of football in your life," he said. "Nope, and I'm still not going to, I'm too clumsy," I replied.

"One game. What do you have to lose?" Jake asked. _My life._ I thought bitterly. I'm a running away for my life from 3 powerful vampires, not from my parents.

Yet, I agreed anyway.

"That's it, see Bells, your getting the hang of it," Jake said.

"Bells?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's my nickname for you," he said. I thought about it, "I never had a nickname before," I said. "You do now."

I got up, and tossed him the football, he catched it, "Uh-oh."

"What's the matt-" I looked down at myself, at both of us, we were covered in sand and water.

__

Great back to square one, right where I was when I ran away.

"I'm so sorry Bells," Jake said, instead of yelling at him because I'd have to go all the way back to the lake, I laughed.

"It's okay, no problem," I said.

"Really? Okay, but what type of friend will I be if I didn't help you get cleaned up, come on follow me," Jake said.

He took my hand and I followed him to a small house, he opened the screen door and went upstairs, he opened a room, "This was my sister's room you can borrow her clothes, oh and the bathroom is down the hall on the right, I need to go change," Jake told me and left.

My hand felt strangley empty without his, more cold.  
His sister's clothes smelled like perfume, like lavender.

I grabbed some jeans and a red shirt, and went to the bathroom, I turned on the faucet and waited for the water to get lukewarm, I slipped into the shower, and washed my hair, and body, when I was finished I changed into the clean clothes, and threw away the old ones.

I closed the bathroom door and looked for Jake, I heard him talking to somebody downstairs, "Jake, tell her to leave and to not come back it's not safe for her here, vampires are around the area."

"There's no way I'm going to let any bloodsucker get in my way!" Jake said angrily, and then added ina softer tone, "Sam, I think she has nowhere else to go, no one has seen her, she doesn't go to school in Forks or the reservation."

"I'm sorry but she has too," Sam said. At this point I decided to let myself be known, I cleared my throat and their heads snapped up to look at me, "Oh, Bells we were just talking, this is my friend Sam."

"Jake, I heard what you guys said, about me leaving, and about vampires," I told him. They exchanged a look, "Bella, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Jake, I think I know the vampires you two were talking about."

He blinked, his face was blank, almost like his mind couldn't register what I was saying, "There's three of them,"I said. "Yes, that's what we know, a woman and two men," Sam said. Jake still didn't say anything.

"There's Heidi, Sniper, and Daniel," I told them, or him since Jake wasn't even paying attention.  
"Sniper?" Sam asked.

"It's a nickname he earned when he was in war as a human," I explained. Sam nodded, "What do you know about them?" he asked. "Know? I lived with them."

Jacob snapped his head up, "You lived with them?" he asked. "I lived with dozens of vampires in Italy, and then I was kidnapped by two, and then kidnapped by two and their Mom," I answered.

Saying this I realized ended up with the Voltrui, is because Aro planned to kidnapp me, it seems like every vampire experience I had, began with kidnapping.

Sam took me see the others, and I told them what I told Sam and Jake, one of them named Embry spoke up and asked, "Why didn't they kill you?"

I laughed, "Aro has plans to change me into a vampire, so I can join his guard and work for him, he thinks that the stronger I become as a human, then I'd be some ultimate powerful vampire," I explained.

"So, are you strong enough to wrestle one of us?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, well it's not like I have any control on any of you. I'm not butt-hurt about it, I just hope RangerRainbow isn't either.  
**

**Bella's POV**

"Am I strong enought to wrestle a werewolf?" I repeated his question. "Yeah," he replied.  
I thought about it, "I really don't know, Aro never let me fought, as strong as he wanted me to be he never really put it to work," I said.  
"About how strong ae you though?" he asked.

I thought, "Well I'm strong enough to pull a carriage carrying two vampires around the whole castle more than five times," I added, "without any breaks."

Embry, and Paul exchanged a look, "I think that's strong enough, let's go a it!"  
I smiled and stood up from the log and followed Embry 15 feet away from the fire, he crouched down and shapeshifted, the clothes were torn and I heard his fur erupt through his skin.  
His exploding skin, I shivered.

He gave me a wolfy grin. I crouched down as he launched, I put everything the Voltrui taught me these past years, all the blood, sweat, and tears, they trained me to overcome pain, and to always get back up.

Embry and wrestled around, the sand flying everywhere around us, I resisted the urge to sneeze, or wipe off the dirt on my face.  
I flipped Embry over, bodyslamming him onto the ground, I took afew steps back while he was down and ran toward him, I jumped and flipped in the air and as I landed I elbowed him in the gut.

"Awhoooo!" Embry howled in pain, it echoed and rang in my ears.  
I gre worried, "Oh, Embry are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked, checking to see if he was hurt, he silently walked slowly over to a bush and shifted back, he walked over to me wrapped in a blanket and said, "You win."

I blinked, I walked over to Jake, "Is he okay?" I whispered. "Embry? Oh yeah, he'll be alright, he's just a bit sore."

I nodded. Jake put his arm around me, "Hey, don't worry about it, you won, no one got hurt." I nodded again, and rested my head on his shoulder, suddenly I felt very tired.

I woke up the next morning, Jake was sleeping on the floor, I climbed out of bed, and nudged him with my foot, he opened his eyes groggily. "Hey, Bella what's up?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded and sat up, "Did I, um scream or anything last night?" I asked nervously, the words flying out of my mouth so quickly I barely heard them. "No, why do you ask?" Jake asked, I let out a breath of relief.

"No reason," I said quickly, smiled brightly at him and scrambled up and ran to the door, as I opened it, a hand pushed it back close. Jake looked down at me, "Explain."

I took a deep breath, "A few monthes ago, I kept waking up in the middle of the night, I would fall of my bed and I couldn't get up, my legs were frozen, and then an wave of pain will shoot up my legs and I was drowning in fear, and I would cry myself to sleep, and no one came to check on me, I was so physically drained, and then one day the Voltrui hired a new trainer for me, Chris was his name, I would wake up from the nightmares, and I couldn't remember them, one night he killled him!" I was rambling everything to Jacob, I finished sobbing.

Jacob ran his fingers through my hair, "Ssh, Bella." I wipe my tears away, "I'm sorry," I said. "Don't be, you went through a lot, it's okay to cry every now and then," we stood up and he led me in the kitchen.

He fixed us some cereal and we sat down, Jacob ate messily and hungrily like an animal, I smiled. "What?" he asked through a mouthful of cereal, I laughed. "Nothing, I think I'm going to skip breakfast," I said, and stood up, Jake took my bowl and began eating it, I was pushing my chair back in and suddenly I wasn't in the room anymore.

I was in a dark room, "Bella," it was Sniper's voice. "What do you want now?" I asked. "We're coming back for you, as we speak we're tracking you down, Heidi has a...punishment for you when we get home."

And then I was back in the kitchen, Jake was shaking me, Sniper's words were stuck in my head, home.  
I haven't had a real home in seven years, that cabin is most definetly not my home.

"They're coming back," I told him. "Whose coming back?" he asked. "Heidi, Sniper, and Daniel," I answered. "Shit," I heard Jake mutter, he quickly picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, Sam meet me at the beach, it's urgent." He hunged up grabbed my wrist and dashed out the door, we were there in five minutes.

"They're coming!"

I stood next Jacob, waiting anxiously to see them, but the three vampires that emerged from the fog, wasn't Heidi, or sons.

It was three other vampires. One woman had fiery red hair and red eyes, she was intimdating, and had a wildlike beauty, she was fierce.  
The man beside her, was a dirty blonde, his hair tied into a ponytail, he also had red eyes, a very sadtistic feel around him.

The other was darker than most vampires, his hair black and weaved, his red eyes stood out from the rest of his features, they were the first things I saw. He seemed like a more, simple type of vampire.

I nudged Jacob slightly, "That's not them," I whispered, knowing full well they could hear them. The blonde one, turned his attention to me, and grinned. "A human?" he asked, amused.

"What's your name?" I asked. He looked towards the other male, he nodded, and he answered, "James."  
"I am Laurent, and this is Victoria," she smiled at me, the simple act made me shiver, usually it would appear friendly and normal, something she isn't, which scared me. "And as you know, her mate James."

"Laurent, James, and Victoria, I wasn't expecting you," I said. "Who were you expecting?" he asked, curiously. "Heidi," I said simply, I left out Sniper and Daniel, no one else knows Heidi has kids. And she is very well-known in the vampire world, because of her ranks and advantages as a member of the Voltrui.

"Heidi Voltrui?" James asked. I nodded. "And what would Heidi want with you?" Laurent asked. "Aro plans in changing me in the future, I am chosen to be in the Voltrui soon," I answered. I wasn't exactly answering their question. "Is Heidi in charge of you?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, "Something like that," I said.

They eyed me carefully, until Sam broke the silence, "When do you plan on leaving?" he asked. "We don't."  
"You should," Paul said, cracking his knuckles. Victoria looked like she was going to laugh, she took a step toward me, Jacob pushed me behind him, "I guess we'll take our leave, come Victoria," Laurent said.

She turned around and followed suit, it was quiet as we headed back to La Push, "Bella listen I have to go on parole but call me if you need anything okay?" Jake said, I nodded, he slowly walked to the door.

"Jake just go, I'll be fine," I said, I shooed him away, he shifted into a wolf and sprinted away, I was just about to close the door, when a pale hand pushed it back, I jumped back, "Hello, Bella."

********

"Sniper," I said, taking steps back. "I see you found yourself a couple of guarddogs to protect you," he said, stepping inside. "I told you we would come for you, and it's just about that time of night for you to-" he looked at the clock then with a wicked smile on his face, he finished,"collapse."

And I did, instead of the usually stings, burns, and deadly numb sensations, I just felt burns.

Almost like I was drowning in the roaring fires in hell itself, I writhered in pain, a ear piercing scream rippled in the room, and it took me a minute to realize it came from me.

Sniper picked me up in his arms, and said, "Goodnight Bella, we have a long way back home."  
Everything went black after that, I woke up in the old bed in my room, in the no other old wooden house.

"Drink this," a pale hand shoved a glass of ice cold water in my face, I took it from him and drank, I was surprised to see I was so thirsty.  
I put the glass on the small table next to my bed and sat up, it was the first time that I've ever saw Daniel, I've only heard his voice once, and that was monthes ago.

I am ashamed to say this, but Daniel was attractive, and usually I don't really see the eye-popping beauty in vampires, except for Edward that is. Daniel had dirty blonde messy hair, it had bangs that covered his forehead and eyes, I could barely see his crimson eyes, his lips were a nice pale pink, and his nose was long.

"Why'd you wait this long?" I asked, he looked surprised by my question, off guard maybe, I couldn't really tell, his messy mop hair covers most of his face.

"For what?" he asked. "To see me, introduce yourself," I said. "I'm busy, Jimmy babysits you, I babysit Jimmy, and Mom does the planning, sometimes she needs me to do something, " he answered.

I nodded, "Wait, I do not need babysitting," I said. "You ran away two days ago, yes you do, we can't lose you again, that will ruin everything," Daniel said,walking away and shutting the door.

What exactly was their plan? Why would Heidi need bombs, and why wait so long to put their plan in action, where is the Cullens?

**Why does Bella have to endure such pain in her legs?**

**Why do they need her strength is she's just human and they already have awesome powers?**

**Why the legs?**

**Hmmmm, and where is Edward and the rest of the Cullens?**


	9. Chapter 9

About a second later, Heidi strolled gracefully and casually into the room. "Bella." "Heidi."  
She gently plopped down on the chair beside my bed,"You ran away," she stated, I nodded.  
"You saw the basement and explosives and found your father, and made friends with those, _dogs_," she continued.

"Yes," I said. "You will be punished Bella, I don't tolerate such idiocy follow Daniel," she said, she walked up and gracefully walked out of the room, and Daniel walked in.  
Wordlessly I followed Daniel, he opened the door and we walked in the basement, he opened the door easily, the one that got me splinters in all my fingers.

"You will clean, cook your own food, and do yardwork, Mother expects everything to be done by sunset," Daniel said, handing me a shovel.

He supervised me, his eyes never left me, they drilled holes into me, and I felt a bit insecure.

"Stop," he said, I turned around, he motioned me to follow him inside, "Clean," he said. It continued like this until sundown, "For a girl who was pampered, and protected by the Voltrui all her life you've done a good job, on your knees," she said, I hesitanted, "On your knees, human!" I bent down on my knees, "Jimmy now!" she yelled.

I screamed, fire.  
It felt like I was being set on fire.

Numb. It haunted me this feeling of absoulte nothingness, I was empty of feeling, motionless, and it made me a scared. I felt so alone, I had a slight idea that numb was mental torture, everything else was physical.

The fire and heat was intense, I felt the flames. When it was over, Daniel grabbed me by the elbow, pulling me to my feet I walked, no staggered to the couch and collapsed on it.

I looked at my arms, they were red. Red markings on my skin, from the fire. "He's getting stronger, and you are getting weaker," Daniel said, he pushed a strand of hair out of my face his expression, sympathetic.

I blinked, confused. Daniel hardly showed emotions to me, he seemed like he could care less, yet here he was sitting with my on the couch, pushing hair out of my face?  
I looked away, thinking.

"If Sniper is getting stronger then will It be more painful?" I asked, we both knew what It was. I thought I saw Daniel wince, I wasn't sure. "Yes, It would be more painful, for you," he said, grimly.

I sighed, at this moment I was ready. To give it all up, if no one has found me now, how could they ever?

"Don't ever backdown," Daniel said. I stared at him, "Can _you _read minds?" I asked, he smiled. "No, not that I know of," he answered.

Today, Daniel was the same emotionless, his every word, movement, and apperance unreadable, never knowing his true intentions or thoughts, it drove me mad.  
But when we were alone on the couch, he was friendly, talking with me.

He was like a friend.

He glanced at the clock, "Bite your tongue," he muttered. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and bit down, It came again.  
Not ever holding back, there were only three stages, but each lasted quickly, before it lasted incredibly long.

Sniper was getting stronger, which means his attacks were quicker and more efficent.

I was lying in bed one night, not able to fall asleep yet. I would pay for this in the morning, but somehow as I lied in bed, I felt...hopeful.  
I haven't felt that way in a really long time, it felt right.

I found myself smiling, laughing, and happy, despite the circumstances, there were times when Daniel will ask me (off duty of course) "Are you going mad Bella?"

And I would say, "No, just not giving up."

Then he would smile and say, "Good." And everything will be good, until sunset when Heidi came to check my work and then she will leave and It would begin.  
"Where's Sniper anyway?" I asked.

Daniel didn't say anything, he attempted to change the subject, "Tell me," I said. "It's nothing, just drop it," he told me through clenched teeth, his tone hostile and cold, and it hurt me deeply, somewhere.

The next morning was the same, do ridiculous chores all day while Daniel 'supervised' and when I was done Heidi will 'inspect' my work, then I would cook my dinner and go to bed.

Of course, I would try to get Daniel to talk more about Sniper, but everytime I brought the subject up he will be cold and storm out of my room before I could apologize.

So, eventually I gave up.

I was dreaming, that much I knew.  
What I didn't get was why in this dream I was underwater, talking to a group of people draped in dark blue cloaks. I knew from the start they weren't the Voltrui.

One of them, stepped forward to me, I couldn't see his face. I knew he was a man by the way he moved, and glided, his broad shoulders, and by his hands, the only thing that I could see, the cloak covered every inch of his body except for the hands.

"Isabella," he said, his voice quiet and calming. "Yes?" I asked. He was about to speak and then the dream started blur and fade away, and I knew I was about to wake up.

"Isabella! Whatever you do, after the Change do not believe them!"

My eyes shot open, I was still surprised by the dream that when I saw Daniel right above me I screamed.  
He stepped back, and stared at me, I was panting trying to catch my breath.

"What is a matter with you?" he asked, I was about to answer when he changed the subject. "Get up, we are leaving, pack your bags you have 20 minutes, and do not even think about it," Daniel said, before leaving the room.

Think about what? The dream? I got up from my bed and walked to my closet, why the sudden descion in leaving? I thought I was going to be in this house for quite a while.

There was a few suitcases by my door, I grabbed them and started throwing the clothes in them, I didn't care if they got wrinkled. I only left behind the heels, and dresses, and skirts in the closet.

"Why would they even put them in there?" I asked aloud.

The door flew open, off it's hinges actually. "Hurry, hurry we don't have time!" Daniel grabbed my suitcases and ran off with them.  
I was curious on what transportation we were going to use.

Heidi walked in the room, "Get dressed, and quickly," she told me, she took one more step in the room when something caught her eye, my open closet.  
"Why would you leave behing such pretty clothes?" Heidi asked. "I don't like wearing skirts, I like jeans, and I would twist my ankle if I wore anything with heels," I answered.

"Still...." Heidi trailed off, she touched a yellow dress. "Take some, you aren't going to stay indoors forever," Heidi said. She left the room, there was one more suitcase left in the room, I sighed and picked out the ones I thought were more suitable for me. I closed te suitcase and walked downstairs, the door was held open wide, the lights in the basement were on and along the staircase.

They taped flashlights to the walls. I sudden hopefulness consumed me, leaving this wooden house at last, evne though I was moving somewhere else, but still it felt great to know I wasn't coming back.

My mind fickered to Jacob and Edward, and even my father Charlie, would I ever see them again?

I opened the backseat door to the navy blue sedan, and slided in, placing my suitcase on the floor. I buckled in my seatbelt and waited, Heidi swooped in gracefully in the passenger seat, and Daniel followed not far behind her into the driver's seat. "Where's Sniper?" I asked.

No one said anything, the car reversed and then Daniel sped down the road I stared out my window, watching the signs roll by, it gave me a better sense of where we were going.

The windows were tinted purple, I ran my fingers down the glass wondering what will happen next. I leaned my head against the side of the window and closed my eyes, that was the last thing I remembered.

And that's exactly what I told the doctor when I woke up in the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Rise up, O Lord, and may thy enemies be dispersed and those who hate thee be driven from thy face."_

I woke up in a white hospital bed, the air was cool and the walls were green, as I sat up the bed creaked.  
My head hurt, so did my right arm, I looked down, it was wraped in layers of gauze.

"I see that you have woken up," a doctor in his early thirties told me. I nodded, feebly.  
"What happened?" I asked. "Well, what do you remember?" he asked. I thought hard about it the memories all came in a blur at first, I pushed myself to remember, and it all came back to me.

"I was in the backseat of the car," he nodded, "I was looking out the window just watching everything go by and then-" a nurse came in the room.

"Doctor you are needed in Room 311," she said, he nodded. "I'll be right there," he said. She nodded and walked out of the room.  
"What else happened?" he asked me. I took a good look at him, he had neatly combed dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a prickly beard, well a growing one.

"I leaned my head on the window, and closed my eyes, that's the last thing I remember," I said.  
He nodded, "Doctor what happened?" I asked.

"Your mother and brother died in a car crash, the car drove off the bridge and into the water, your head banged against the window, and your arm is broken in three places, I am sorry," he siad, and then he left the room.

My mom and brother? I was always a single child and my mother has been dead for eight years, have Heidi and Daniel really faked their own deaths?

The nurse gave me some food, and pain medication, "Where do I go, after this?" I asked. She smiled sadly at me, her smile told me everything I needed to know.

Late that night, well I rested in my bed I heard a tapping on my window. I turned to see what it was, I saw a shadow crouched in front of my window, I climbed out of bed and walked over to the window, snake eyes.

"Sniper?" I asked. "Let me in." I opened the window and he jumped in, "Mother and Daniel are waiting for us in the parking lot climb onto my back," he said. "What?"  
"I can't just disappear from a hospital!"

Sniper didn't listen he swung my over his shoulder and jumped out the window, I was pushed quickly and gently into the backseat of the car.

The tires sped down the road, I hadn't realized it but my ankle bracelet that hospitals put on their patients so they know when they are out of hospital grounds triggered a alram, soon I heard sirens of all sorts.

"Sniper, take off that bracelet of hers now!" Heidi hissed.

I felt the ankle bracelet come off, my ankle felt naked without it, I looked out the window cautiously, a chain of police cars were behind us, we were on a speed chase.

The car did so many twists and turns that I rolled around the backseat like a rag doll, the car came to a sudden jerk and Heidi ordered everyone to get out of the car, Daniel set the car on fire, and Sniper carried me on his back, they all took off at vampire speed.

"Next time check the brakes!" Heidi hissed at Daniel.

"It wasn't my fault Mother!" Daniel said, through clenched teeth, I noticed his hands were curled in fists or so I thought, everything was going by too fast as they ran.

"Do not speak to me that way, young man!" Heidi scolded him.

She ran ahead, I heard Daniel say, "She was a lot nicer before she was dead."

* * *

I must have fell asleep on the way, because I was no longer holding onto Sniper's back as they ran, I was in a big room with red and gold bed covers, wood mahgony furniture, and a flat screen TV.

I walked towards these two huge red drapes, the curtains tied close with gold fany rope, I untied it and it fell back and revealed a glass sliding door, the entrance to a balcony.

"Don't go getting any ideas," a voice spoke from behind me, I spun around startled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You, don't try to runaway again," Daniel said. "Oh, well I wasn't," I said.

"Good," he said, he sat backwards on a chair, his arms crossed on the top of the chair and his chin laying down in the middle of it.

"Yeah, you probably don't want me to get you in trouble with your mom and then you would have to find me again," I said, laying down on my king sized bed.

"No, I could careless about what Heidi thinks, I just don't want you to leave me." He stood up from the chair and walked out of the room, I was taken aback from his words, neither Daniel or Sniper ever called her by her first name.

Is he still angry about their dispute on the way here? Wherever here is.  
I looked down at my clothes, I was still wearing my hosptial gown, I walked over tp my closet, I unpacked my suitcases and hanged my clothes in the closet, I grabbed a towel and a bag of toiletries and went in the bathroom to take a shower.

As I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, I heard a knock outside the door, I jumped, "Hello?" I asked lamely.

"Hurry up, we're going to the park," Heidi said, before I could answer I heard my room door slam shut.

I showered quickly, and picked out a pair of light blue capris, a yellow halter top, and sandals.  
I walked out of my room, not sure where to go, "Come on!"

I turned around, Daniel grabbed my hand and lead me quickly to the garage and put me in the passenger seat, "Heidi and Sniper are already there waiting for us," he said, he quickly fastened my seatbelt, then he suddenly stopped.

He looked into my eyes staring at me, then he shook his head and stumbled to the driver's seat. I thought about his intense stare, but decided it was nothing it only lasted about a millisecond anyway.

It was quite sunny, "Aren't you vampires going to sparkle in the sun?" I asked, surprised by how bitter I sounded.  
Daniel didn't seem to notice, "No, we're staying inside the cars, a vampire is supposed to meet us here."

"How is he going-" he cut me off, "I don't know, let _us vampires_ figure that out for ourselves," Daniel said. His tone sarcastic and mocking, using my own words against me.

Seem, is the keyword. Knowing is something else.

I saw a woman with pale skin and golden eyes walk over in our direction, she wore a sun hair with a red ribbon, a orange tank top, and a flower patterned skirt, and sandals, she carried a big bag that looked like it held nothing inside.

And she was not sparkling.

She knocked on the window, Daniel unlocked the car, she got in and he drove slowly and smoothly down the road, "Hello, Sarah," Daniel greeted.  
"Daniel," she acknowledged. "You have something for us?" Daniel asked, as he drove. "Straight from the company," Sarah answered, she handed him something wrapped in paper, Daniel gave me a look for me to grab it.

I did and placed it securely and gently in my lap. Unlike most vampires, Sarah didn't question Daniel about having a 'human' in the car.  
They talked in a diffrent language the rest of the way, until sunset.

He parked the car and told me to wait inside, he then walked with Sarah to a small building I waited until they were out of sight.  
I peeked through the paper wrapped object, it looked like some kind of rock. A big chunky purple rock.

I never saw anything like it before, I quickly wrapped it again before Daniel and Sarah could come back.

I waited as patiently as I could, thinking about what it could possibly be, I was still thinking when they returned I unlocked the doors.  
Daniel opened the door, and told her goodbye, Sarah walked back to the building he turned on the engine and I saw a sign that read, 'BELLA LEE CO.'

"We're going back to the park, there's something Heidi needs you to do," Daniel spoke abruptly, he turned on a corner and I saw the park in view.

"What do I have to do?" I asked. "How are you with kids?"

Daniel parked the car, and told me to follow his lead, he walked over to a picnic table the park was mostly empty now with the sun down.  
There was a man and woman at the table.

The woman had orange hair and green eyes, she wore a long-sleeved brown shirt, blue jeans and a brown and white scarf, the man sitting next to her held her hand, he had brown slicked back hair, and wore a suit under his trench coat.

"Mrs. and Mr. Hollington," Daniel greeted, the two stood up and shook his hand. "Daniel," Mrs. Hollington said, nicely. "And this must be Brandi," Mr. Hollington said. I blinked, trying not to look as surprised as I felt.

"Yes, this is Brandi my good friend I told you about," Daniel said, Mrs. Hollington held out her hand, I shook it, "Nice to meet you," I said, politely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Brandi," she replied. I shook hands with her husband, he said nothing, he looked at Daniel.

"This is the nanny you promised us? She's a teenager," he asked, angrily.  
"Dear," Mrs. Hollington said.

"How do I know she will take care of my son, properly?" he asked. "She can cook, she can clean in record time, she is smart, and she comes straight from Italy," Daniel said, unfazed by Mr. Hollington's glare.

"I hear no accent," he said. "I wasn't born there, I was adopted," I told him, quietly.

He glanced at me, before turning back to Daniel, "If this doesn't turn out right, you'll regret it," he said.  
"She'll be there 6:30 AM sharp," Daniel assured him, his hands closed.

"Ciao," Mr. Hollington muttered bitterly, getting up from the table and leaving, his wife followed after him, the wind blowing her hair back.

I walked silently with Daniel back to the car, "I do not understand why you need me to be a nanny," I said. "You will soon, but now you understand those chores you had," Daniel told me.

"And do good, we need you to act like a regular person for now," Daniel added.

He drove back to the house, and I walked into my room and layed down going to sleep early, I had a slight hunch that I will need it for tomorrow.

I was right, Daniel rushed me to get ready and broke at least five traffic laws getting me there on time, he pushed me out the car and sped away, I knocked on the door and waited.

I heard click and clacks of heels as they walked over to the door, it opened and I saw Mrs. Hollington. "Hello, Brandi," she greeted. "Hello Mrs. Hollington," I said, politely. "Please, call me Rachel," she insisted.

I nodded, the house was elegant and spotless.

Mr. Hollington came downstairs and said, "Well your here on time." "I have to go to work so I'll leave my wife to explain everything to you," and he left.

"My son Travis is 7 years old and he is very silent, and stubborn, the nannies we hire always quit because of it, maybe we'll have better luck with you," she said, leading me up the stairs.

She knocked on the door, "Travis!" she called. No answer, she twisted the door knob and walked inside, "Travis this is Brandi your new nanny!"  
Mrs. Hollington, I mean Rachel tried to sound enthusatic but failed miserably, he was quiet and played with Leggos silently he looked once up at me and then continued.

Travis had green eyes and brown hair, Rachel closed the door behind her, "See! That is what I mean." Before I could answer she gave me a tour of the house, and told me what Travis liked, his allergies, dislikes, and what he shoul stay away from.

I nodded, and listened as she spoke, soon she too was off.

I sighed, the sound echoed against the walls, I walked upstairs to Travis's room, _Maybe, just maybe I could get him to talk._ I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

_"It is not the child's behavior to blame, but the parent's behavior in front of the child."_

"Hi, My name is Be-" I stopped midsentence, "Brandi," I quickly corrected.  
Travis stared at me, his curly dark brown hair swayed as he shook his head, and he continued to build something out of his Leggos.

"Your mother told me that your name is Travis," I continued. I bent down on my knees next to him, "What are you building?" I asked.

His voice was so quiet that I barely heard him, "It's a monumint," he said, and continued to build. "What kind?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Travis asked. "Is it one of peace, surrender, in a name of someone, is it pointy or short?" I asked. "Why won't you look for yourself instead of asking pointless questions," Travis said and stepped aside for me to see, I blinked.

It was colorful of course, and tall and at the top it was pointy, I squinted my eyes and vaguely see stairs lead up to the top, and I saw something at the top. I leaned in it was a white flag.

A monument that is tall, pointy, and of surrender.

"I like your monument, whose it for?" I asked. Travis opened his mouth to say something and then clamped it shut and shruggd his shoulders.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked. He stred at the Leggo monumment, "Anything I could get you?" I asked.

Silence.

"It was nice meeting you," I said and stood up and walked out of the room.

I sighed, Travis was quiet maybe he'd like me better if I made him something delicous.  
I spent the next couple of hours cooking lunch for Travis, as I finished I set the dinner table. I collapsed in a chair and heard a soft sniffling sound, curiously I followed the sound upstairsm, I passed Travis's room he wasn't in there.

I walked inside a large open almost empty room, the sunlight streaked through the room, Travis stood a couple of feet in front of the window, his eyes were closed and tears silently ran down his face as he played a sad song on the violin.

Every now and then he would sniffle but it would fade and blend into the music. I felt warm tears run down my cheeks as I stood there watching from the doorway, when he finished he opened his eyes slowly and looked out the window, he seemed deep in thought. I wiped away my tears with the back of my sleeve and pulled myself together but I knew my nose was red, and my eyes were watery.

"That was touching, you play beautifully," I said, breaking the sad silence. He turned around and faced me, his tears drying, I walked over to him and bent down to his level, I stroked his cheek and softly wiped his face.

"Thank you, someone taught it to me," Travis said, staring at the ground. "Woud you like to join me for lunch, I kind of over did it the kitchen and I don't think I can finish up all the food by myself," I asked.

"Okay, I thought I smelled something delicous," Travis said, I smiled and chuckled quietly as we descended the stairs and made our way to the kitchen.

It was quiet, I didn't mind, "Did you mean what you said earlier upstairs?" Travis asked as he poked at his food with his fork. "Yes, I did very much," I answered earnestly.

He smiled a bit, then quickly resumed eating I took a sip of my drink.

"Am I doing a good job?" I asked. "Shouldn't you ask my parents?" Travis asked.

"I'm taking care of you, not your parents and besides just between us your Dad is intimidating," I whispered. He chuckled, "Yeah."

Afterwards, I started to wash the dishes while Travis was up in his room, I thought I did a good job he seemed nice.  
I dried my hands witha towel and walked upstairs to his room to check on him, I heard loud noises.

I walked faster and swung open the door, Travis threw his lamp against the wall, the monument of Leggos on the floor teared apart, his bed a mess, and shredded pieces of paper everywhere.

I ran to him and grabbed him from the waist, "Travis!" "Travis, stop!" He kept kicking his legs, his head shaking violently back and forth, his curly hair brushing roughly across my face.

I layed him on his bed, "Travis, please stop." My voice was quiet but stern. At first, he glared at me with such intensity that I felt my eyes widen in shock, but I furrowed my eyebrows in determination and his resolve began to crumble.

I heard his faint whimper, one thing led onto another his bottom lip trembled and he quickly began to cry.  
"Ssh," I whispered soothingly. "Don't tell me to shut up," I heard him mumble "I'm not." I said.

"Yes you are," he lifted his head so he was staring at me, "Mom and Dad always do that, they think it helps so I can clam down and be quiet," he took a deep breath and continued, "but it doesn't."

I stared at him wide eyed and smiled sadly, "You're right, I'm sorrry," I said. He turned away and layed his head on the pillow he dozed off to sleep, and I tucked him into bed and cleaned up his room and threw away the broken lamp and glass.

I shut the door quietly, and waited in the living room and listened carefully for any sound in Travis's room. I sighed, something was wrong with Travis, something deep between him and his parents.

I shook my head, _don't get involved, don't get involved_ I thought.

But, I was in denial, I was already in this.

Whatever it was.

**Next Chapter in Travis's POV! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Travis's POV**

"My name is Be-" she stopped, "Brandi."

I stared at her blankly and shook my head, it's sad how she couldn't remember her name another dumb nanny my parents got me.

I was adding the stairs to my monument, "Your mother said your name was Travis," she said. I wanted to tell her, that I had no parents, that it was a stupid thing to say, but instead I said nothing.

Brandi bent down on her knees next to me, "What are you building?" she asked. Usually I wouldn't answer but I did, "A monumint." "What kind?" she asked, it confused me. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Is it one of peace, surrender, in a name of someone, is it pointy or short?" she asked. Stupid. "Why don't you look for yourself instead of asking pointless questions," I told her, and moved to the side so she could see. "Are you hungry?" she asked, I ignored her and stared at my Leggo monument.

_Mom was yelling at Dad, saying mean things, she seemed so angry, as if she hated him.  
She couldn't though. They loved each other, they always haved._

_I looked closely, Mom had a packet of mail in her hands, all tied together in a rubber band she continued to yell at Dad, and he yelled back.  
Then he leaned forward and snatched the mail from her hand sand threw it in the fireplace, I watched as it engulfed in flames, and the fire cackled, and the paper turned black and became ashes._

_My stared at the fire, seemingly hurt, she seemed like she jsut woken up then she was angry. Her hands were in fists, her nose crinkled a bit, she took a deep breath and it looked like she grew bigger._

_She marched right up to Dad and said something, his eyes widened taken aback and then something really stranged happened. He laughed. He laughed at my mom, and whatever she said, and he told her, "I am not afriad of you, there is nothing you can do and you'll do what I say or else I'll kill you and T.J."_

_Then he walked out of the room, and Mom fell down on her knees and sobbed, she kept repeating something. "He decieved me, can't do anything, I can't."_

_I ran upstairs to my room and tucked myself in bed, I couldn't go asleep until the sun came up, and I remembered something._

_For my birthday Mommy gpt me a brand new violin, and on it if you got a magnifying glass you could see the intials, T.J.G._

_When she showed me it, I told her it was a mistake my name was Travis Cole Hollington, she smiled and said sorry but it could be my codename.  
I was really T.J. it wasn't mistake, my daddy was going to kill me._

"It was nice meeting you," Brandi said, before she left the room. What did she say?

I blinked at my Leggo monument, it was of surrender because I gave up on my family, because I didn't really have one. And because I gave up on my dreams, they were unreachable, the stairs that connected to the Leggo monument was too long.

Making it unreachable.

I grabbed my violin from under my bed and went in the empty room that used to me the music room, and played. As I played, I became very sad and very lonely, and I cried silently.

Like I have done since I turned 6.

When I turned 6, my Aunt Gina died when she drove off a bridge.  
When I turned 6, I missed the most important reictal of my life and missed my chance to get into Camp Notes where i with others could learn new things.

When I turned 6, my dad slapped my nother across the face, and then made her quit her job, and leave her friends behind.

And when I turned six he told me that I wouldn't be around for much longer.

Which destroyed me the most.

"That was touching, you play beautifully," Brandi said, she bent down and stroke my cheek and wiped my drying tears away. "Thank you, someone taught it to me," I replied, and stared at the ground.

"Would you like to join me for lunch, I kind of over did it the kitchen and I don't think I can finish up all the food by myself," she asked.

"Okay, I thought I smelled something delicous," I said. I was hungry, I forgot to be mad at her.  
We ate silently until I decided to ask her something, "Did you really mean what you said earlier?" I poked my food with my fork nervously waiting for her answer, "Yes, I did very much."

I almost smiled, and took a sip of my drink and we continued to eat silently. "Am I doing a good job?" she asked. I was confused, "Shouldn't you ask my parents?" I asked. "I'm taking care of you, not your parents, and between us your dad is kind of intimidating," she replied.

I chuckled without humor, "Yeah."

I went up to my room as she washed dishes, I stared at the monument again and I remembered everything, I suddenly became very angry. I started to throw things, kick and punch at air and walls. I threw my lamp at the wall and the glass shattered, I stared at the torn pices of paper on my bed and all over the floor, I didn't even remember doing that.

I felt two arms go around my waist and heard Brandi say, "Travis stop it!" I kickd my legs and shook my head back and forht trying to break free, but I couldn't. She layed me down gently on the bed, "Travis, please stop." Her voice was quiet and firm, I knew I had to listen.

I settled for glaring at her, I was too angry. But the look on her face for some reason made me cry, "Ssh," she whispered. I had flashbacks, "Don't tell me to shut up," I mumbled.

"I'm not," she said. "Yes you are, I lifted my head so I could see her, "Mom and Dad always do that, they think it helps so I can calm down and be quiet,"

I took a deep breath and finished, "but it doesn't."

She said something, that surprised me then. She smiled sadly and said, "You're right, I'm sorry." I didn't say anything but I forgave her, I turned my head away and then I felt my eyes close, I was asleep.

_**Just for clarifaction, Mr. Hollington: Evil and practically rules city, (Mayor), Travis (poor little confused boy) hates Dad and angry at his Mom for not telling him how evil his Dad was.**_

_**The whole Bella being a nanny thing: Still working on that. BUT I'm getting closer and I'm pretty sure things will be explained soon.**_

_**Now back to story  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

I woke up and Brandi was gone, my room was clean too. I made me way downstairs, hoping she'd be there she was the best nanny ever, she wasn't like the others, I felt like I could really trust her. I didn't know why though.

Instead my 'parents' were downstairs in th kitchen eating, "Rachel Brandi did a fine job but I can't find her records, so what I need you to do is- hey not diet Coke, get out fo here!"

I didn't hear what else he said but it sounded like, "Worthless....nothing...should...kill them....not time." My eyes widened, I stared at my mother, she seemed to be struggling to keep her calm, but I knew that she was horrified, even if she kept playing slave for him, he would kill us both anyway when he thought it was time, but it was the only way from preventing him from killing us now.

I decided to go back to bed, things didn't seem safe tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

When Daniel picked me up from the Hollington's house, he told me why Heidi wanted me to be a nanny.  
"Heidi, wants to kidnap Travis, but first she needs someone to be close to the family, we know that Mr. Hollington is Mayor and how he is not a good man and she thought it would be good if we could do a ransom," he started.

"Wait, ransom? For what money? Heidi doesn't need money, not with what Aro pays her," I said. "Not money, for the keys to the city," Daniel explained.

"What?" I asked. "This town, as Heidi puts it is the perfect place for it," Daniel said. "For what?" I asked. "Heidi wants power, she wants all the power, well supposedly this city a million years ago belonged to a Queen and a royal family that were also vampires and one princess her name was Isabella was the most powerful, and her parents handed her the throne, but when the city was attacked and they were not ready it fell, then Isabella sank the entire kingdom underground so that no one could possess all it's power, but in the process she and her entire family was killed.

There's a legend that says only a descendant of the royal family can make the kingdom rise from the ground, but they also need the pure blood of a human descendant too," Daniel said.

"And all this is involved how?" I asked. "Powerful ancient city, Heidi power hungry, needs to descendants to make city rise from underground, needs keys to city to make it hers," Daniel said. "And Travis is what a descendant?" I asked. "Yes, and so are you," Daniel told me.

"Me?" I asked, shocked. "Do you really think that Mr. Hollington would give her the keys to the city?" I asked, to me he's a harsh man. "No, Heidi does."

"So let me get this straight, Heidi wants me to get close to the Hollington's so she could strike at the right time to kidnap Travis, then she's going to make Mr. Hollington give her the keys to the city, double-cross him, then make an ancient city rise from the ground, then become a powerful vampire queen?" I asked.

"Exactly, crazy but yes," Daniel said. "And your telling me this why?" I asked. "Because Heidi said I could." I sighed,my head started to pound I rubbed my temples, the car stopped and Daniel walked me to my room.

I opened my door and was about to go inside, but before I could Daniel grabbed my wrist and then kissed me on the cheek, and then he walked away.

I stumbled to my bed, and pulled the sheets over my head, what had just happened?

Daniel woke me up the next morning, I groaned and got up, "Hey what happened yesterday?"I asked. I looked up and saw that he looked different, he had gotten a haircut.

His hair was shorter, much shorter. His hair was still messy and blonde but it didn't cover his eyes, it barely reached his eyebrows. I saw clearly, that his eyes were red.

"You got a haircut?" I asked, incredulously. He scratched his neck, "Yeah, it's hard to drive when you can't see," he said, nervously. I nodded, and walked towards the bathroom, "Okay then, it looks nice," I said, and closed the door.

I got dressed and ready for the day, but I felt like something bad was going to happen. Something terrible. I walked outside, and slid in the backseat, then Daniel started to drive, "You look nice," he told me.

"Thank you," I said. It was quiet after that, it felt odd. I had to get something off my chest, something that kept popping in my head I decided to be blunt.

"Why did he kiss me last night?" I asked. The car jerked to a stop, then he said, "Bella I kissed you on the cheek, it's nothing." "No, it wasn't," I insisted.

"Are you saying that you felt something?" Daniel asked. "No," I said. Secretly I wondered, what if I did? I heard him sigh before he started to drive again.

After a few moments to think about it I admitted, "But I couldn't stop thinking about it." And I swear I saw him grin.

**Third POV**

_Travis locked himself in his room, he heard them yelling again. His 'dad' sounded angry, really angry. He started to think what if this is the night when he kills me?_

_He thought about everything, and his biggest regret would be. How he treated his mom so wrong, she loved him and he knew that. If she didn't tell him how terrible of a man his dad was, she just didn't want him to be scared like he is now._

_She didn't tell him because she loved him, she put up with that horrible man everyone else thinks as her husband for him. And he hasn't done much to show how grateful he truly was._

_Travis weeped silently and then he stood up and gathered up as much courage as he possibly could and went downstairs.  
As he descended the stairs he saw his mom laying face down on the floor. _

_"Mommy!" he cried. He noticed the broken lamp lying next to her, and the glass in her hair, please don't be dead! he thought.  
"It's okay Travis, I'll take you with me and you'll have a new mommy," a woman said._

_She was hauntingly beautiful, she was pale and had dark brown glossy hair and other features, and at first glance she seemed harmless. Travis couldn't see her eyes though, she was wearing a pair of sunglasses, but it was already dark out._

_Travis whimpered, he was scared. She held out her arms to him, she picked him up and put a damp cloth over his nose, and soon Travis was unconscious.  
Heidi ran, out the door and back at the house._

_Yes! she thought. Everything was falling into place, she had him and now Mr. Hollington will give up the keys to the city, and if he didn't willingly, Heidi will take them forcefully._

_Heidi knew that her oldest son, Daniel had turned on her. He didn't even call her mom anymore, well only at her face. But it was less genuine, he cut his hair._

_He seemed happy. She didn't like it one bit; his happiness. People start doing the right things when they are happy, Sniper wasn't happy, yes sometimes he was cheerful but not happy. _

_She looked down at the little boy she had stolen in her arms and said, "You'll make me the most powerful vampire to ever exist, I'll rule this world no one would dare challenge me, or rule over me." _

_Heidi scaled the wall, and jumped into Travis's room, she laid him down in bed and strapped him tight to the bed with Velcro belts. She walked out of the room and entered Sniper's room._

_"Make sure you tell Daniel that Bella was fired and that she cannot nanny the boy," she ordered. Then she strolled down the halls, and went hunting.  
But Daniel heard every word, he'll leave tomorrow, with Bella and they'll leave this place together once and for all._

_********************_

_Edward hunted, he closed his eyes and focused on the things around him, he heard and smelled everything in the forest around him, there were a herd of deer a few miles away, a bear in the mountains, and a couple of hikers southeast. He made sure not to head toward that direction, he went after the herd of deer, he killed them all, he was full._

_His eyes were now a deep gold, he sighed. He missed his love; Bella. But she had moved on and found contentment with another man, a human man._

_One that could offer her more than he could, the normal human experiences. Of course she'd be changed next year into a vampire and work for Aro, it seemed like their relationship was doomed from the start._

_He longed to take her away from that horrible place full of killers in Italy and the moronic Tyler. Of course he had his share of killings, twenty years to be exact, he told Bella that but she shrugged it off._

_She didn't care, at all._

_He'll never find someone like her again, not ever. _

_He ran suddenly outrage, he thought bitterly, **better to have loved than not to be loved at all. **He had lost everything, his family will always be there for him, but it wasn't enough. He felt like a bitter, selfish fool, perhaps he was._

_Why? he thought, why am I such a monstor? _

_Why couldn't she had loved me? And he stopped running, and instead he sobbed. I must find her he thought, he needed the closesure, he needed her.  
There was a faint light of hope inside him, one that told him that maybe Alice was right, that his Bella did still love him._

_And so he ran again.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

I woke up with the sunlight in my eyes, I rubbed my eyes with my fists, I looked around astonished. I wasn't in my huge red & gold suite anymore, I was in a smaller more simple blue and white room.

I sat up in my bed, when two cold hands firmly pushed down my legs before I could get out of bed. "Not just yet," Daniel told me. I raised an eyebrow, "I need to explain myself, since I just kidnapped you," he said. "Okay," I said, I wrapped my arms around my knees and waited.

"Heidi kidnapped Travis and now she can continue on with her plan, except I decided to take you away so now she still needs one more descendant," Daniel said.

"She's going to find us you know, she found me and Travis somehow and figured we were the descendants," I told him, I couldn't believe it. I was actually accepting this, that _I_ was a descendant.

"Yeah, well as I crazy as it sounds we need to get some help," Daniel said. "That's not crazy," I told him. "I wasn't finished, I'm saying that the help we needs is the Cullens," Daniel said, I was truly shocked.

"You're kidding," I said. Daniel shook his head, suddenly I smiled widely and hugged him tight, "Yes!" He looked surprised, but he grinned and hugged me back, really, _really_ tight.

"Ummm, Daniel you're hurting me," I said, trying to push him away. He pulled back, and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry," he mumbled so quietly that I barely heard him.

"Hurry up, I want to find them as soon as possible," I told him, he looked, amused? "You the human rushing me, the vampire?" he asked. "Yes," I replied, sourly.

I pretended to kick him, he moved and I got out of bed. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked. "The door next to the goofy looking clock," Daniel said, without looking up, he muttered something incoherently and left.

I scanned the room, I saw several clocks, thanks Daniel I thought sarcastically. I decided to look for ones that were next to doors, and found it. I realized when Daniel said 'goofy looking' he really meant it, the clock was designed to look like the cartoon character, Goofy.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled and walked into the bathroom, not without saying good morning to the clock. I opened the cupboard, there was only purple toothbrush in a plastic cup, and a tube of Colgate toothpaste, and some products from Neutrogena for my face.

I brushed my teeth, then I tied my hair into a loose bun and washed my face with cold water. I dried my face with a soft white towel, and looke dout the window, the wind was whipping against the window, people hanging tight to their coats, and hats.

I closed the curtain and picked out a white cashmere sweater, and a lavender tank top to wear underneath, white skinny jeans,and white boots.  
I combed my hair and stepped out looking for the kitchen so I could get something to eat.

"Ah-ah," a voice spoke from behind me, "we're going _out_to eat." "Alright, but I drive," I said. He reluctantly agreed, he gestured to the car, I opened the door and slid through the driver's seat, careful not to hit my head on the roof of the car.

I started out by driving slowly, to this Daniel groaned so I went faster slightly. When he complained I asked him, "Do you want some cheese with that whine?" Then he would be silent, and I would laugh.

I parked we were at Mimi's Cafe, "Hello I am Stephenie what would you like to order?" the waitress asked. "May I have a blueberry muffin?" I asked, but Stephenie wasn't paying attention to me, instead she eyed Daniel, ignoring me.

"You look familiar, have we meant before?" she asked. "Yes, that's around the time I quit my job told my Mom I loved her and moved," Daniel answered, sipping the glass of water that was placed on the table when we first arrived.

Stephenie grimaced, then she rolled her eyes and replied, "Gay huh?" Daniel eyes widened, she turned to me, "Do you want some butter with that?"

I nodded silently, she scribbled something on her notepad and strolled away, once out of hearing distance I couldn't take it and I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," Daniel growled, "did you heard what she said?" I nodded, "Yeah, that's why I'm laughing," I told him still trying to regain my composure.

"Whatever, I bet it was because I was drinking the water, damn thing," Daniel said, and glared at the glass of clear liquid and then turned away in disgust and displeasure.

I clamped my hands against my mouth to stop the swarm of giggles threatening to escape my lips. A few minutes later after I calmed down, Stephenie returned and placed the bowl of muffins in front of me and a chunk of butter. "Anything you would like to drink?" she asked me.

"Milk would be just fine," I replied. "How about some coffee? We have a new drink it's called-" she was cut off by Daniel. "She said milk! Ask if she wants it cold or warm and move!" he snarled. Frightened as anyone would be she nodded and walked quickly away.

I took a bite out of my muffin without making eye contact with him, I wasn't sure what to say or what to do. I silently wondered, if it was because I drove the car.

A waiter came, "Stephenie won't be joining us today, instead I'll be your waiter this morning, here's your milk," he said. I nodded, and sipped my mug of milk.

"She quit," Daniel said when the waiter left. "She said I was crazy and to check all the FBI Most Wanted lists," he continued. "You overreacted," I told him, quietly.

I finished eating, "Oh shit, I forgot my wallet," Daniel said. Oh great. "Come one we'll sneak out of the bathroom," Daniel told me taking my hand, we got stares as we _both_went into the women's restroom. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the female faculties, and use the male headquarters," a woman said.

"I'm gay," Daniel said, and slammed the door in her face, and locked it. We heard keys rattling, "I'm naked!" he yelled. The rattling stopped for a split second but continued again, "Dammit, that usually works," Daniel said.

He gave me a boost up, I unlocked the window and got out, he jumped and pulled himself up to the windowsill, and got out. Without a word I climbed onto his back and he ran vampire speed away.

"Okay, so this time we eat inside got it?" Daniel asked, we were in Seattle. I nodded, not saying anything. "We're closer to Forks, we'll lay low and then we'll run there and beg for help, or err, I beg for help while you explain to them all the reasons not to end my existence," he corrected.

"Is that really the plan?" I asked. "Well, do you got a better one?" he asked, I didn't say anything instead I marched to a phone booth, scanned through the phone book and looked for their number.

I dialed the phone number, "Hello?" a voice that sounded like wind chimes answered. "Alice?" I asked. "Bella!"

**Daniel's POV**

Okay, so she did have a better idea, I waited patiently as Bella explained everything, we were to meet them at the Welcome to Fork's sign. Bella hanged up and smirked at me, I watched her walk away, she bounced slightly as she did. She turned to me, shit she caught me staring, she tsked, and tapped her left index finger against the right one, I smiled and shrugged.

What else could I do?

She shook her head and crooked her finger for me to follow, I did. But damn this girl she got on a city bus! Considering I left my car at Mimi's Cafe, but a city bus?!

I took a deep breath and got on the bus not breathing, as sat next to Bella. My throat burned, and venom was pooling in my mouth, I swallowed it back, the more I did, the more came twice the amount then the last.

This was torture, the bus made sooo many stops, finally Bella got off the bus I followed her to yet another bus stop, we waited. If I had it, I would suck my own blood so I could regain at least a ounce of more self control to help me endure this, and Bella smelled so..........sweet and mouthwatering.

I leaned in, she had her head turned my lips kissed her neck, I felt her shiver beneath my lips, I grinned. I licked the spot lightly, she squirmed, but my hand pressed down on her leg, I warned her not to move.

When I licked her it was like an appetizer before dinner, just a little taste. It was sweet nevertheless, I sensed Bella's discomfort and fear, but the more wild and animalistic side of me didn't care.

I was thirsty, if I had to take her here right now on a busy street, at a bus stop on a bench then so be it.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us, I turned around angry. It was a police officer, "This is a public city bus bench no PDA," he told us sternly before walking away, grumbling something about, teenagers.

I was about to go kill that man, when I felt a slight sting against my cheek. Bella had slapped me, she was fuming with anger, but I could still see the shock and fear in her eyes.

I was surprised and amused, only a moment had passed, as she glared at me. Like a angry little kitten she was, I laughed. This angered her more, she raised her hand to slap me again, but thought better of it. Instead she turned away from me and climbed the steps onto the bus, I hadn't noticed that it arrived, suddenly a swarm of people got onto the bus, so I didn't have the chance to stop her.

The bus drove away, leaving me in the dust at the bus stop. I truly felt as if I had just been rejected, you see unlike my brother I did like Bella, perhaps she didn't return those feelings.

Thanks to my lack of self control, I had just screwed things up with her, big time. I considered going after her and ask for forgiveness and tell her I'm sorry, but what good would that do?

What happened, happened. There was no changing that, I couldn't go after her, she preferred those..._vegetarians. _I also knew there was no going back to Heidi and my once innocent little brother, I thought that maybe.

Just maybe, I could do something else, for Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I made it to Forks, I waited. I was alone, Daniel was gone. He almost drained me, I was foolish to trust him, he didn't even _look_ sorry, he laughed at me. I narrowed my eyes, remembering.

Back at the bus stop, I slapped him I didn't know what else to do, I knew that look in a vampire's eyes. He was going to kill that officer, the same officer who unknowingly saved my life.

Slapping him, I didn't think of it, I could have jumped on his back, but I guess slapping was something that was connected to fuming boiling anger at Daniel.

I also knew, that behind my anger that I was in a state of shock, and I was afraid. I truly thought that I was going to die on that bench, at that bus stop.

I waited patiently, fog started to appear, I briefly wondered if it was Alice's idea of a dramatic entry, I laughed silently at the thought. But the silhouette walking towards me out of the shadows wasn't Alice; or any of the Cullens.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I stood there, I didn't know what to say, I just stood there as we looked at each other, seconds passed, or was it minutes? I wasn't very sure, he took a step toward me, then he stopped.

He sighed, and looked back and ran a hand through his hair then he seemed to be contemplating something, he turned back around.  
Was he leaving?

I looked down at the black road, I kicked a tiny little pebble and then stepped on it, crushing it into little pieces. I turned to walk back, where I do not know.

But, suddenly I heard something. Someone was running towards me, I barely managed to turn around when he collided into me, sending both of us on the ground.

He sighed, a breath of relief.

"I can't believe it's really you," he said, I smiled. I missed him too. That only made him hug me tighter, "Too tight," I choked out. He let me go, and helped me up.

"Bella, what happened? I came home with the door open wide and the room smelled of leech and you were gone," Jacob said. "I didn't mean to worry you, I just got kidnapped again," I told him.

"Yeah, I know it was out of your hands, how did you get away?" he asked. "Long story," I told him, smiling sheepishly, I didn't want to talk about Daniel right now.

"Okay, well come on let's go, the guys will be glad to see you back," Jacob said. "Actually, Jacob I'm meeting someone here," I told him.  
"Who?" he asked.

"Us."

We both turned around, how long had they stood there?

"Sorry we're late." "It's okay," I told her. Alice ran over to me, and hugged me tight, in a split second she stepped back, and wrinkled her nose. "You smell like wet dog,"she stated.

I chuckled at her expression, Emmet also hugged me, I felt my feet leave the ground as he spun me in two circles, he hugged me tighter than Jacob, so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Emmet put her down! Her face is flushing!" Esme scolded. Emmet put me down, "How long has it been since I've seen my lil sis?"  
"I missed you too, Emmet," I said.

"Where's Daniel?" Carlisle asked. "Oh, he left," I answered.

He looked like he wanted to ask me more questions but thankfully, he just nodded, accepting my vague response to his question.  
"We should get going to the house dear, we can all sit down in the living room and talk," Esme said.

I nodded, "That is probably best, I wonder how your house looks like," I told her, Esme smiled warmly at me, "I hope you like it," she said.

I hugged Jacob, goodbye. Alice carried me, even though I knew all vampires had super strength, compared to humans, it felt odd having someone as tiny as Alice carrying me to their house.

We reached a white beautiful Victorian house in five minutes, actually it resembled more of a mansion than a house.  
"Esme, your home is gorgeous," I said, in awe.

"Thank you dear, but you haven't even stepped inside, yet." She led me to the front door, everything inside was so..open.

White rugs, large rooms, everything was wide and welcoming. "Did you design this house yourself?" I asked. "Yes, yes I did."

"It's much different from the castle in Volterra, everything in there was so dark and medieval, or older," I said to no one in particular.

"Alice, why won't you take Bella to the living room, we'll join you in a moment," Carlise said, Alice nodded and grabbed my hand, "Come on, Bella."

As Alice led me there, my mind wandered off. Are they going to talk about me? Or is it something else? What is there to talk about anyway, I told Alice everything when I called.

Then a bigger question entered my mind, where was Edward?  
I didn't see him at the meeting place, I didn't see him here either.

"Alice...." I began. She turned to me, a solemn expression on her face, and sadness in her eyes. She bit he lip, her eyes darted back and forth, her, it was as if she was struggling to find the words, like she couldn't tell me.

I pleaded her with my eyes, to tell me. "Bella, I'm sorry but Edward is gone."

Shock ran through me, I staggered back, bumping into the wall, a sharp pain went down my back, but it paled in comparison to what I felt inside. My stomach churned, and squeezed, my breathing became ragged, I was hypervialting.

"G-gone?" I whispered. "H-how can he? why? It's not..possible," I stammered. Alice crouched in front of me, "Bella, I'm sorry, I had a vision, and he left he thought you moved on."

"Moved on? How can he ever think...I love him didn't he know that? Alice, how could he not know that?" I asked.

"I told him, and tried talking him into staying but he didn't listen to me," she said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears, which was impossible for her.

I sank down on the floor, in a fetal position. I tried to control my breathing, and control the emotional pain I was feeling. The more I tried to, the more obvious the pain felt.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and down my neck, suddenly a crashing wave of calm and exhaustion came over me, I yawned. "Thanks Jasper," I uttered before I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

_Several days later....._

Carlisle was in his study, trying to look for any kind of information of the vampire royal family way before the Voltrui existed. I heard him sigh, I sat on the couch as he flipped through pages.

Jasper was teaching Emmet how to fight without just using his strength, (Emmet was very dependant on his strength), Esme sent them outside so they wouldn't break anything, and Alice was busy searching the future.

I wasn't sure what Rosalie was doing. And me?

I stayed here with Carlisle since no one will let me out of their sight. They were so worried about me being kidnapped, again. I hadn't felt Sniper trying to drain me of my strength or anything of that sort.

I had so many questions, many things didn't make sense to me and yet in a strange way they did. How come there wasn't any other vampire such as Aro who tried to raise the ancient sunken vampire kingdom?

How did Heidi find out? And if she planned this along, for so many years how can no one know. She must have had help from someone besides her sons, they were renuited a few monthes ago.

"You don't have to do this you know," I said quitely, but I knew that Carlisle had heard me. "Yes, we do your part of our family Bella," Carlisle told me.

"Can I turn on the TV?" I asked. "Yes, the remote is right there," Carlisle said, motioning to the desk. I picked up the remote and pressed the button, the TV turned on to the news.

**Little boy abducted in New Jersey, Mother in coma. **

Both Carlisle and I paid attention to the screen, "I am here outside of the house where seven year old Travis Hollington has gone missing and his mother was found lying unconcious inside the house next to a broken lamp, she is in a coma. Mayor of the town, Mr. Hollington searches for his son frantically."

The news woman said, I could see the house. "Carlisle," I started. "He's okay, Heidi needs him remember? She won't hurt him," he told me. "I know, its' just..." I trailed off. "It's okay to be worried, meanwhile we need to find out more about your ancestors," Carlisle told me, I nodded.

He pulled out a big green book, full of yellow brown pages, "This is an old book isn't it?" I asked. "Yes, we need to go through the whole thing, we can't miss any crucial information," he told me.

I nodded, and opened the book, _SWANS_.

* * *

Carlisle and I have been going through books for days, we only stopped when he needed to hunt, or when I needed any human moments.

"This is a bit smaller, but it's very old and found in what is now New Jersey," Carlisle told me.

The book was made out of leather, it was black and gold bold letters were written across it, **'Book of the Swans.'**

I opened the book, and began to read the cursive yet messy writing.

_I walked at an average pace, I headed in the direction of my home, my mind drifted back to the morning when I had first awaken from my slumber.  
I had felt frightened and expectant of something terrible to happen when I opened my eyes today._

_As though today wasn't normal and that it had brought a promise. A promise of change, one I wasn't sure I wanted. I told myself that it was my imagination but the feeling lingered in my stomach the whole morning. _

_I had forgotten all about it until now, I swunged open the door, and put down my books gently on the floor, everything was so still and quiet. When usually I would come home to lunch and my younger siblings running around with their high pitched giggles and happy smiles and their screams of excitement._

_But, not today. I walked to the kitchen, it was fairly large as well the rest of the house. "Mother? Father?" I called out. "Marriot?" I tried again. Marriot was the head cook of the house she prepared meals for all of us._

_No one replied to my calls, and I started to panic calling out louder my heart's thrum began to accelarate and it began to pound furiously in my chest as if it was trying to escape._

_I knocked on doors as I ran down the corriders and halls, I opened some doors but always found the room to be empty. I panted, as I stopped for a breif moment before I started to run again._

_I opened the door to the backyard, perhpas that was why they didn't hear me. I looked around, there were the same giant oak trees towering over me, and the green grass beneath my feet, and the flowers and bushes taking up space. But, not the people I was looking for._

_I ran into the woods, I tripped as I usually do._

_I wasn't sure over what though, I began to fall I felt pain in my knees before I began to roll down a small hill or mound. Eventually I had stopped rolling, I examined myself. _

_My pale skin was scratched and some were cuts, a few bled. Branches and leaves tangled into my chestnut brown hair, and mud clumped up some strands._

_My clothes were stained, and the fabric on my skirt was torn. I sighed, and stood up carefully, I felt exhausted. My body lowered to the ground, my head layed against something soft, my eyes began to droop._

_I closed them and fell asleep. _

_I woke up in a dark room, yet I could see perfectly. I spranged up from the bed, the room I was in was unfamaliar and had little furniture aside from my bed. _

_My clothes were changed, I wore a gray dress I walked to the door and pulled it open, I looked down and saw the knob dented, where my fingers were. Shocked, I pulled my hand back as if I was burned and walked away from it not once looking back._

_I heard a creaking sound, I whipped my head around to face a beatiful young girl, I gasped. Not from her beauty but from her red eyes.  
She stared at me with wide eyes, I saw in the reflection of her crimson irises a gorgeous maiden with long wavy chestnut hair, pale skin and dark circles under her eyes, her lips slightly parted in what I presumed shock._

_Her eyes were a glowing red, and she wore a gray dress like mine, exactly like mine. It was at this that I gasped, and I realizied that girl was me.  
"Who are you, and what am I?" I asked. _

_"I ddon't know," the little girl answered, our voices were different. While her voice sounded like a melody that no bird's song could compare to, mine was sweet and soft like honey you could touch._

_"What is your name?" I asked, carefully. "Angelica," she replied. Angelica, the voice was famaliar, "What is yours?" she asked. "Isabella," I replied unhesitantly._

_"But you prefer Bella," she told me. "How do you know?" I asked, suspicously. "Because I'm your little sister," she responded, and then I remembered. My memories were blurry, but clear enough._

_"I remember," I said. She ran and flew into my arms, hugging me tight. "Bella," she said, "what happened to us?"_

_In truth I honestly didn't had no idea, I didn't know how to answer her. "You are vampires," a voice spoke, I knew it belonged to a man, but I also knew it belonged to a stranger, I held Angelica's hand as we walked down the corridor. _

_"Vampires do not exist," I said aloud, searching for the source of the voice. "Is there another way to explain what has happened to you both?" the voice asked. "Perhaps this is all a dream?" I wondered aloud. "No, this is all very real, and do not look for me I am a man without a face, I'll show you everything you need to know, if you open the door to your right."_

_I turned around, Angelica was about to open it when I stopped her. "It could be a trick," I told her. "What do we have to lose? I want answers and I do not think you know them, please Bella may I?" she asked._

_I studied her face, and sighed in defeat. Angelica twisted the knob, we were exposed in the sunlight now, our skin was sparkling, even more than my mother's diamonds._

_I looked at my glittering skin in awe and confusion, why must our skin sparkle? Beside me, Angelica held out her arm and giggled as she looked at her skin. "It's funny," Angelica said, I smiled. "Yes, it's most amusing," I agreed._

_I looked up in the sky, "Aren't you going to give us our answers?!" I shouted. "I thought that you would like to indulge in this moment," the voice spoke. "I am content in the sun, but I need answers even more," I replied. "Very well, then close your eyes and you shall know," the voice spoke._

_"Close our eyes? Why?" Angelica asked. "Please do as I say," the voice said. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes._

_When I awoke everything was clear to me, what I was, my choices, and my strengths and weakness, as though a voice whispered it all to me. I sat up, and looked around my surroundings, I was told that I was in a place that in many years ahead of time would be known as New Jersey. I was in a castle with a tower and gardens, and green houses, and other things._

_I opened the door, Angelica stood before me we stared at each other. We were the only vampires to exist, we knew everything we should do and what would happen. _

_"Good afternoon," I said. "Good afternoon," she replied, mechanically. We walked side by side in silence, both she and I had great powers but not too much to ourselves. Angelica handed me a navy blue cloak, it had seemed to materlize out of thin air._

_I put it on, and said thanks. The entrance to the castle, were mainly two giant doors, with a black handle on each of them, we both drawed them back and exited the castle and closed them behind us._

_"I have chosen to feed on animals, have you?" Angelica asked, once outside. "Yes, do you wish to hunt alone or together?" I replied. "Together, there is a forest full of animals and shady trees Southeast from here, and if you see a herd of deer it is mine to take," Angelica answered._

_"My, Angelica we haven't even started and you are already labeling your favorite animals for yourself!" Angelica smiled at me, her razor sharp teeth showing, she placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "Tag, your it!"_

_I raced after her, and tackled her to the ground we were rolling around and slapping each other palyfully when a scent filled our nostrils. I heard hooves running across the ground, a herd of deer._

_Angelica sprinted forward after it, I followed her and watched as she stalked towards her prey and pounced, afterwards I grew bored and searched for my meal._

It occured to me that I have been reading for a while, I looked up as Carlisle searched through books without luck, "Carlisle?" I asked. "Yes," he said, without looking up.

"Where did you get this book?"


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's POV

He thought about it shortly before answering, "It was a couple hundred years ago when I was living in Shiloh New Jersey, which in retrospect wasn't very wise since it is nicknamed the Garden State, but one rainy evening I went to the local libaray to check out some books about human anamoty."

"I came across this book, and flipped through the pages there were no stamps or stickers indicating this book belonged to the libaray, I placed it back on the shelf without giving it a second thought, but when I went home I had found that the book was placed under one my books!"

"I went to the libaray the following night and the libarain clearly told me that book didn't belong to the libaray, and that it wa smine to take, I placed in a box and managed to keep it with me all these years," Carlisle explained.

"Why do you ask?" Carlisle asked. "Because, I think this book is the one we've been looking for," I told him.

With each passing day, I read more and more. My mind absorbed each word like a sponge, and with each sentence I began to see images.

Her memories.

_New Jersey, is very sunny and as we know, our skin reflect the sun rays from the sun like a mirror making us sparkle, which is a question I didn't and couldn't answer too many._

_Angelica and I spent the day inside and only left the house at night or on rare cloudy days. I longed to feel the warm sun on my skin, like before.  
I sighed, I sat in an oversized armchair, in the libaray as Angelica played the harp, she was bored._

_I remember, how proud our mother was of her, how happy it made our parents when she played, it was her talent and she played beatifully.  
"I remember too," Angelica said, I looked up and did a small smile in her direction but her focus wasn't on me but the harp._

_"Bella," Angelica began, I grew suspicous, something in her tone was odd. "You have every right to be suspicous, I want to confess something," Angelica told me. "What did you do?" I asked, shutting close my book._

_"A few nights ago, when I was out hunting I came across our home," Angelica started. "Angelica what did you do? You didn't lose control did you?" I asked. "Oh no! Bella I have so much more control than that, honestly I find that a bit offending but it is a very typical question, I mislead you," Angelica told me._

_"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you, so if you didn't kill them what happened?" I asked. "I watched them, they don't play they are so different and dull without us! Marriot doesn't have that same expression on her face as she cooks, Mama and Papa are slowly splitting apart, everything in our family is so broken!" Angelica answered loudly, by the end her head was on the pillow, facedown, her shoulders hunched in defeat and sadness._

_For a second, I felt as though tears were welling up in my eyes, but of course they were dry. "Angelica," I spoke softly, I gently put my hand on her shoulder. _

_She stood up, a tad abrupty and turned her back on me and walked around the room. "I want to make it better and take away their pain, if we came back they'd be happy again, we all would."_

_Her voice was so soft and quiet but I heard every word clearly. "Angelica you know we can't," I said gently. "I know, but it gets difficult at times, I miss them terribly," Angelica answered, she twirled around and sat down on the couch._

_"Now you see why we don't go near our loved ones?" I asked. "Yes, because it makes it that much harder to let go."_

_After a few weeks, we fell back in our regular routine, everything seemed so normal and at the same time like a big lie, we didn't hate what we were, but we wished it wasn't us._

_As I took my daily midnight stroll down the streets I heard a woman singing._

_"Even though you are gone and I lie awake all through the night  
wondering if you'd ever come home, so I won't feel so alone  
And that maybe loosen the pain in my heart, that is so tight_

_But I find that there must be a way  
For me to get through the day_

_Without thinking of your face  
of your voice  
of all the those times  
_

_It's you I ever think about  
Day after day  
I feel like screaming out loud_

_Until someone hears my cries  
Until you return to my side_

_But..._

_Even though you are gone, I know you'll remain in my heart  
waiting for me  
To join you whereever you are  
And then I'll never be alone......"_

_I found myself, standing and waiting for the song to end, just them the woman turned to me. "Do you sing?" she asked. I shook my head, "No, I just wanted to hear the rest of the song, it's beatiful," I told her. _

_"Thank you, have a good night," she told me before stood up from the ground and left. I ended my nightly stroll early and walked back home, I arrived around 3am, since I took my time and stopped quickly when I smelled a deer._

_Or three._

_I walked inside the castle, and took off my coat before hanging it on the coat hanger, I closed the door. Inside the castle was dark except for a few lit candles, giving everything an eerie ominous feeling and look to it._

_A few papers and books were out of place, and a door was left slightly open, I took a deep breath. I smelled Angelica's flowery scent, but also a sweet appetizing scent, a human._

_Then a piercing scream rang out, my eyes widened and I dashed into the room, following where I heard the scream cmae from, I bursted through the room and gasped._

_"Evelyn," I breathed. "I'm sorry," Angelica said, I then noticed the guilty and terrified expression on her face, and Evelyn's painful one, and that they were both drenched in water and blood._

**Yeah, abrupt ending. Sorry, but I couldn't resist! I just want to imagine the amny ways I can write the next chapter, and then type it, I have a little surprise in it I thought of, that I think would be interesting.**

**I like the name Evelyn, I almost typed Evie, but I read that name many times and wanted something a bit better, I don't think i ever saw the name in Angelica in the fanfictions I read, so that's a score.**

**Oh and pretty please don't be angry do not hate me and I only a request a few reviews!**

**R&R~**


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's POV

_"What's going on?" I asked, as I took a step forward. I looked down and saw Evelyn's face, her lips were a pale pink with the slightest hint of blue, and her brown eyes reflected her pain and fear, her whole body trembled from either fear or cold, maybe both. _

_Her dark almost black brown hair was wet and some strands clinged to her face. "I was going for a run, when I heard her scream," Angelica began, I nodded, waiting for her to continue._

_"I smelled human blood, lots of it, so I dashed after it not able to control my thirst, I found her thrashing in the water; drowning. Without thinking I pulled her out, she was bleeding, and I attacked her, I don't remember what happened after that, but I thought she was dead and I ran back and brought her over here, then she woke up and saw me and screamed," Angelica finished. _

_I looked down at Evelyn, I slowly took a step forward, careful not to scare her with any sudden inhuman movements. "What happened to you? How did you get hurt?" I asked._

_"I ran away from home, my family isn't the same anymore not after my two sister's disappearance, I coudn't take it anymore I got lost in the woods, some men found me and they beat me until I could barely breath," Evelyn started to cry._

_I was one step from wrapping my arms around her when she drew one shaky long breath and continued,"They held me prisoner for a few days, then they discovered I was a Missing girl and the cops were looking for me in the woods, so they stabbed me with a knife took me to the lake and threw me in, and then she found me."_

_Angelica looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry we'll take good care of you, Angelica go fetch me some food and medical supplies for her," I instructed, with one quick nod and a incoherent reply Angelica ran off._

_"Who are you? And how did you know my name?" Evelyn asked. My eyes widened for just a split second before I turned my back on her and walked over to the window, attempting to come up with a quick lie._

_"My name is Sabella but my friends call me Bella," I said, "And for your second question you are a 'missing girl' and I'm sure everyone is worried and the whole town is looking for you," I answered._

_I bit my lip, as I waited for her to say something and I waited impatiently as I hoped that she believed my lie. "Oh, well thank you Sabella but why did Angelica-" I turned to face her and answered before she can finish her sentence._

_"It's nothing you should worry about, Angelica would never hurt you intentionally, lie down and rest she should be here any minute now." Angelica chose that exact moment to enter the room with a tray of food, and a small cart with the required items I would need to treat Evelyn's wounds._

_As I watched Evelyn ate it was then I remembered that she still wore soaken and bloody clothes, before I could ask her Angelica came into the room with clothes._

_In the early hours of the morning, Evelyn was fed and bandaged and changed as she lay asleep in bed, I closed the curtains from the windows, in case we walked by a window and Evelyn saw us sparkle._

_I lit candles to keep the house from looking dark and dead. No pun intended. _

_Angelica drank from a flask in her room, filled with blood. "I didn't finish my hunt," she explained. I nodded, I went to my room to go change, I burned my dirty clothes that had some splotches of dried blood on them._

_"Are we letting her stay? Because she'll ask why we don't-" Angelica stopped when we heard Evelyn waking up, I stood up, "We'll talk about it later," I told her._

_Some weeks has passed since then, today was the day Angelica and I were going to tell Evelyn the truth and nothing but the truth. _

I stopped reading, when I heard my stomach growling. I blushed and was about to ask for food when Esme walked in with a plate of steamy food, "Hungry?" she asked. I nodded, "Here you go, enjoy," she said before leaving.

It was silent for a few moments, except for Emmet's and Jasper's video games downstairs, "Bella, what have you learned in the book?" Carlisle asked.

"I haven't read too much, so far they came across their sister, and are going to tell her that they're vampires," I said, slowly. "They?" Carlisle asked. "Isabella and Angelica," I answered.

Carlisle nodded, I cleared my throat and put my plate down. "Carlisle, what are we going to do after I finish reading this book?" I asked. He stood up, "Bella, we hope we'll have a much clearer sense of it when you do finish, but we're going to get as much help as we can get then we'll devise a plan to rescue Travis before Heidi can rise the kingdom, because so much power in the wrong hands..."

Carlisle trailed off, I nodded to show him I understood, if that kingdom is above ground Heidi will go after the Voltrui to rule the vampire world and possibly the human one too.

_I wasn't sure, what we expected. Evelyn to laugh? Scream? Hate us? Evelyn's reaction certainly wasn't what we expected, she stood and stamped her foot against the floorboard, and said no demanded an explanation and proof, because and I qoute, 'My family has been torn apart, and I have suffered, I will not to be so easily led, not after everything this better not be a lie.'_

_I was surprised and awed at Evelyn's strength, so Angelica and I did as she reuested without holding back. Eveyn seemed to quickly adapt to us being vampires after a few more weeks, Evelyn's birthday arrived._

_Her 16th birthday. _

_Angelica and I decorated the whole castle and bought so many presents for her that it had to be carried by two carriages, and we also bought a small chocolate cake baked by the best baker in town._

_Later that night, we decided to take Evelyn out since she hardly has had the chance to step out of the doors of the castle, we were wlking side by side on the street when we came across the same woman I had heard singing._

_"Hello," I greeted politely. "Hello," she replied with a warm smile, and then she stopped smiling. She stared at Evelyn, "Isn't she the missing girl?" she spoke. _

_Angelica pulled Evelyn gently behind me, "No," I lied. It was no use, the woman was determined. She ran to a police officer and Angelica and I quickly ran with Evelyn before anyone else could see her._

_We knew we didn'thave much time, so we quickly hid her in the basement with Angelica, Angelica would keep her invisible in case the officers searched there._

_When I heard banging on the door, I opened the door. "Hello Ma'm I've been told that a missing girl lives here," he said. I shook my head, "No, we don't know any missing girl," I lied._

_"Do you mind if we were to search this household?" he asked. "Help yourself officers," I said, and opened the door to it's full extent. _

_"Have you found anyone?" I asked. "No, thank you Ma'm, goodnight," he said as they left. "I do not know how've you done it, but I know you hide a girl in there!" the woman yelled in my face and stormed off. I shut the door, as Angelica and Evelyn came out of the basement._

_"I think it's safe to say, you cannot leave the castle, I'm sorry Evelyn," I told her. "It is alright, I am tired I will go rest goodnight!" Evelyn said, before hugging me and Angelica._

_I followed Angelica to the study, "Bella, you know what we have to do!" she told me._

_I nodded, "Yes, but how am I going to tell her?" I asked, I sat down. "Bella I know we just found her and told her our secret, but we don't have a choice, we have to tell her before it's too late!"_

_"I will, at the right time," I said. I will tell Evelyn that we have to change her into a vampire._

* * *

_"What?" Evelyn asked. I nodded, "I know this will be difficult but we don't have a choice," I told her. "Not a choice? Bella I do not want to hurt my family, if I turn into a vampire then there is no going back! Then our parents will lose a third daughter! I do not want to inflict such pain," Evelyn said, sadly._

_"It is difficult, but it's already been decided long before we found you," I told her, kneeling in front of her, and tucking her hair behind her ear._

_"This part of your future is set in stone, we only ask if you can accept it and to please except us," Angelica spoke, we walked to Evelyn as she lay on her bed, Angelica bit her on her neck, Evelyn cringed but stayed silent, I gave Evelyn a flask._

_She drank it, though she did not like it._

_We waited three days, as Evelyn's unconcious body went through the change. Evelyn opened her eyes and stood up abruptly, she stared at us and growled before she recongnized us._

_"How does it feel?" How do you feel?" I asked. "Great, I feel stronger but..." Evelyn trailed off. I tilted my head confused, until I noticed Evelyn's hand clutching her throat._

_"Thirsty?" Angelica asked. Evelyn nodded, I pointed to the tray that held flasks filled with blood. "We weren't sure which animal you'd prefer, so we selected three," I told her as she took a deep breath and picked up a flask of red fox blood._

_"Which one is this one?" Evelyn asked. "It's a red fox," Angelica answered. Evelyn stared at the flask, "Red fox? Hmm, then what's that one?" she asked. "That's bear."_

_Evelyn nodded slowly, "Okay, you two told me that as vampires we have better eyesight than others right?" she asked. We nodded, "None of you ever mentioned I'd see you looking all pink," she said, frowning._

_Angelica and I exchanged a glance, then looked back at Evelyn._

_"Pink?" we asked. _

_Eventually, we discovered that Evelyn could see auras. _

_"So many people, their auras constantly change, from blue to grey, from indigo to orange, strange but interesting," Evelyn said, as we walked down the street, Angelica and I close at her sides just in case._

_She looked down at the road so no one could see her red eyes._

_"When will I past this stage and have golden eyes?" she asked. "Wait it out," I told her. "You don't know?" she asked. "We lost count," I said simply. "When?" she asked._

_"After about 2 monthes give or take," Angelica answered. "Two monthes?!"_

_"Ssh!" _

"Carlisle how long does it take for a newborn vampire to get golden eyes?" I asked. "A year," he replied. A year?

How come they got their golden eyes faster than now? How could these vampires be different?


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

_"Relax, Evelyn it could be worse," Angelica told her, as we walked and made our way closer to the house. "I suppose your right," Evelyn said, but she still looked unconvinced._

_"How's your throat?" I asked, softly. "Fine, I'm getting a lot better at this actually, though some scents are stronger and make them less resistable," Evelyn answered._

_"You're almost there," I assured her. "Bella?" Evelyn asked, carefully. "Yes?"_

_"Have you ever thought about traveling?" she asked, I thought about it. "Honestly, no it never really occured to me, why?" I asked. "I think about it often," she admitted, and added, "Plus, it would be nice to see the world, after all you two are wealthy and with eternity ahead of us...." she trailed off._

_Angelica looked up to me, "I don't see anything wrong with it," she told me._

_I studied their faces carefully, and mused over it before smiling and said, "Fine, we'll travel the world!" Evelyn perked, up and spun around with Angelica as they chatted about where they would go and what they would like to see._

_I opened the door, as soon as we entered the door shut behind us, I twirled around to see the shocked and confused faces of my sister, before a famaliar voice spoke and everything faded to black._

_**"You must stay here, this is your home, over the following years you will watch your family closely and secretly as they grow older, they will reach certain dangers, when I say so you must change them into a vampire."**_

_"Why?" I asked. Still floating in the dark as I tried to find out where I was._

_**"You'll see, afterwards when all your family is changed vampires will spread and you will become royalty to them, until the Time has come."**_

_Before I could ask anymore questions, I found myself awakening, I opened my eyes as my two sisters were looking down at me.  
I sat up, and realized I was still lying on the floor in front of the door._

_"How long was I out?" I asked, as I brushed my pants from any dirt and stood up. "About 10 seconds," Angelica replied. "Oh," I said, and made my way over to the stairs._

_"Since we're talking about it, how did you pass out?" Evelyn asked._

_"I'm not sure how, but I do know why," I answered. "And that would be because....." she trailed off.  
"Remember what we told you about waking up in a strange place and hearing a voice?" I asked her._

_She nodded, and Angelica looked at me expectantly. "I heard him again."_

_Angelica didn't look surprised, "What did he say?" she asked, softly.  
"That we are to not to travel across the world," Evelyn's face fell and Angelica grimaced, " and that we are to keep an eye on our family and that they will reach certain dangers and that when he says so to change them."_

_"Why?" Angelica asked. I shrugged, "He didn't tell me, he only said that after our family is changed that they'll be more vampires and that we'll have to rule over them and become a vampire royalty."_

_"Vampire royalty?" Evelyn mused. I looked at the expression on her face, and I could tell she was only half-listening, forgetting that our family members lives will change and will be in danger more than once._

_"I'll be in the green house," Evelyn suddenly announced, before pecking Angelica and I on the cheek before leaving._

_As soon as she was out of hearing range, Angelica whipped her head around and asked, "Bella, you are not telling her the whole truth."_

_I nodded, there were secrets Angelica and I didn't tell Evelyn, because we couldn't tell anyone else. _

_"Sister, he said that we'll rule until the Time has come," I told her. She nodded, "I'll go watch over our family, will you be able to take care of Evelyn all by yourself?" she asked._

_"You're the little sister here Angelica," I reminded her playfully, but nodded anyway. "I know," she replied quietly, before leaving through the front door, I waited until the door closed before walking to the green house to join Evelyn._

_She sat with a blissful look on her face, as she sat staring at the violents and roses, and other flowers.  
_

_"What happened in here, while you were alone to make you look like that?" I asked, she jumped. She smiled at me, as I sat next to her. "It's just that royalty sounds so..." _

_I nodded, I understood. "I hope you don't expect crowns and a Prince Charming," I told her, teasingly. "Pa-lease, charm is not going to work on me for a man to be my prince," she told me._

_I giggled, and she did too. "I must confess that is not my only reason for being happy," she said, seriously. "Oh no?" I asked. Evelyn, shook her head, "I am also happy because when our family is changed, we'll all be together again and then our family would stop falling apart so horribly."_

_I nodded, agreeing with her. "Trust me when I say this Evelyn, we are all looking forward to that." She smiled at me, "I believe you, Bella." _

_We spent the remainder of the day talking, as we lay down in the greenhouse, compltely surrounded by the beatiful sea of flowers and their sweet scents and colors._

_The green house had a skylight, so our skin sparkled, and for once we didn't have any fear of any humans seeing it, the main reasons why we all loved the green house so much._

_The night darkened, "Angelica should be home soon, then I'll watch our family, and-" I began to say, "and Angelica will stay here and keep an eye one me," Evelyn finished._

_I smiled, sympatheictly at her, "I know how horrible it is, but in a few monthes you'll be able to stay in the house by yourself and go outside of it freely."_

_Evelyn looked up at me, "I know," she told me. _

_I was right, not long after Angelica came home. _

_I ran quickly, as the wind rushed through my hair, I did not feel cold but I knew it was cool outside so I wore a coat to keep up our human pretenses.  
I watched, as everyone seemed to be dragging themselves through the last hours of the night before going to bed._

_I could tell by their lifeless faces, what Angelica and Evelyn meant when they described to me about our family's current state, everyone seemed to be as far away as possible from each other._

_Not even eating dinner together as a family, anymore. I sighed, and found myself wishing for time to speed up so they could be changed, and their suffering will end._

_But, as always my mind drifted to the other possibilty of changing them._

_There was a possibilty that they would be outraged or hate what had become of them, or for changing Evelyn. Also, since I would never subject to forcing my own family to following the animal diet, there was a good chance that they would prefer to drink human blood._

_And even if they did want to follow the animal diet, I was also aware that it would take time for them to gain enough self control to not kill humans and to walk among them in peace._

_I shook my head, attempting shake the thoughts off. I concentrated at what was going on inside the house. A girl with black hair and light grey eyes walked slowly around the house, her soft curls bounced with every movement she made as she clutched a rag doll to her chest as she looked curiously around._

_I did not recongnize her as one of my siblings, but she had the family nose. A tall man with black hair and grey eyes walked in the hall and smiled at her. "Anastasia, what are you doing here alone?" he asked, as he swooped her up in his arms. "Sorry, Daddy," she said shyly._

_"Come on, your mother is looking for you," he told her. I walked along the trees and followed them with my eyes, they made a right and I knew they were heading for the sitting room._

_I ran to the window._

_A young woman a few years older than me, hugged Anastasia. She looked up and I gasped. Jennifer! My big sister, she had a wedding ring on her finger and I put my hand up to my mouth to stop myself from gasping again._

_I was happy to see that at least someone in my family were happy. I watched them, I watched my big sister married and a mother, my brother-in-law, and my neice._

_If I was human, I would be crying joyful tears right now. _

_I was an aunt._

**Okay, i wrote this a long time before, I won't be on fanfiction for the rest of the month, because I got a bunch of school work to do and my mom got all disappointed and grounded me.**

**Sucks huh?**


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's POV

_I ran as fast as I could, imagining the faces of my sisters when I told them the news.  
I was surprised when a mile away from the house, Evelyn and Angelica ran at me and hugged me. They were so fast, that I toppled over nad we lay on the road._

_"We know already Bella! Save your breath!" Evelyn told me. "You do?" I asked. "I already told her," Angelica said. I nodded, sometimes we just knew certain things._

_"Let's get back inside the house, and we can talk about it further then," I told them both. We stood up and ran home, once inside we gathered around the long wooden table and took our seats._

_"I am so happy for Jennifer!" Evelyn exclaimed, as soon as we were seated. I nodded, smiling. "It's good to know that not all of our family is miserable," I agreed._

_Angelica stayed quiet though, I turned to her. "What's wrong? Are you not happy for your sister nor to be an aunt?" I asked. "I am happy for her and honored to be an aunt of the little girl but.." Angelica trailed off._

_"But, what?" Evelyn asked. _

_"We are going to change two people we don't know at a moment's notice, it reminds me that our family will never age or live a complete life," Angelica answered._

_For a moment it was silent, I pictured the young girl with the rag doll, so innocent....then I replaced her with a potential killer more dangerous than anyone could ever know with vibrant crimson eyes and pale skin._

_I shuddered, next to me I saw Evelyn looking down at her hands, her fidgeting with her fingers as she bit her lower lip. I placed a hand over hers and another on Angelica's, "I believe that everything will turn out for the best, and that the Voice is good and will not have them changed before they had more human experiences."_

_The next morning, I wandered around the green house deep in thought, when I heard footsteps approaching me. From the famaliar scent, I could tell it was Angelica._

_"What is it?" I asked.  
"I've got news," she replied._

_I raised my head, and closed my eyes for a moment, "Present or future?" I asked. I knew somehow that Angelica's news had something to do with time, Angelica didn't say anything._

_I turned around, in her hands she held a sketch book, she handed it to me without a word. My eyes scanned over the page, everything was so detailed it almost seemed real._

_I saw a famaliar room and on a bed layed a woman, her mouth was agape screaming I guessed, in the room stood two others as they looked down at her with grief and shame in their eyes._

_On the woman's wrist was a cresent mark, and blood trickled from her mouth and stained her blouse. _

_I knew why the room was so famaliar, it was the room where Evelyn was changed except this time the person who was lying on the bench was Anastasia._

_I could tell it was her, even though in the drawing she was older. I could never forget her face, even if I wanted to. A part of me was glad that Anastasia wouldn't be the vampire I envisioned in my mind last night, but the greater part felt sorrowful._

_I'd rather not have known, nor seen the expression of agony on her face before it actually occured.  
_

_"There's more," Angelica whispered. Silently I flipped through what seemed to be endless pages of sketchs of my family and other people I have yet to see being changed or nearly killed._

_"When did you get these visions?" I asked, as I handed her back the book. "Yesterday after we arrived home from our walk," Angelica replied.  
"Don't show this to Evelyn, it runs her fantasy about the perfect family renuion," I told her._

_"Okay, and Bella there's one more thing," Angelica said. "What?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst, "relax," Angelica finished before running off.  
Relax, I can do that._

_I sat down on the ground and meditated, half-way through my meditation I was bombarded with images.  
I gasped, and saw many things._

_Children in a dark noisy room, working contraptions. They were barefoot and very tired and dirty. I saw a buisness man, who appeared very wealthy locking them inside this room, and there were guards outside._

_They were treated like slaves and prisoners, and at a small table bland food was placed in front of them. Some the children didn't eat, instead their faces were in their plates; sleeping. Then, another imaged flashed in my mind quickly, this time one of the yound children was Anastasia._

_When I came out of it, I was shaking with anger, I growled loudly. "Bella," Evelyn called, she stood in the doorway worry etched clearly on her face.  
I took a deep breath, "I'm okay, Evelyn."_

_I didn't sound too assuring, my voice sounded strained. "You were never a good liar Bella, especially since I can see your aura," Evelyn told me.  
I sighed, in defeat. _

_"What's wrong?" she asked. "I think I just saw into the future."_

My eyes began to droop, and I attempted to stifle a yawn but, it escaped anyway. "I think you should get some rest," Carlisle told me. "I'm fine," I lied.

Actually, I was exhausted, my eyes were glued to the journal for hours. I couldn't help it, anyone would be fascinated by this, but I had the same names as her, first and last.

Plus, I was a _descendant._ I was part of their family, my family actually. I was deep in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed being carried bridal style to Edward's room.

I looked up, and saw Edward's face, he glanced down at me and smiled making my heart flutter. Of course he heard it and smiled even wider. "You should go asleep love," he told me.

I pouted, "I'm fine," I argued. "No, your not," Edward said, from the look on his face I could tell I lost this one. So, settled for pouting instead, "Bella, don't pout you'll much better in the morning, I promise," Edward said.

I yawned, and snuggled into his chest, not long afterwards I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Bella's POV

Edward was right, I did feel much better in the morning, the bad thing was I forgot Edward wasn't here he thought I moved on, which only proved his point, I was so tired my mind was creating painful delusions of him in my mind.

I climbed out of bed and took a long shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast.  
As usual I went straight to Carlisle's study and read the journal.

I opened the big leathered green book, and began to read where I left off,

_I of course couldn't tell Evelyn, I skillfully avoided every question she asked and went straight to Angelica's room, of course she must have already read fragments of my mind and knew I was coming._

_She was waiting for me in her room, as I entered the room she gave me her sketchbook, "Sketch it."  
It wasn't much of a surprise to see these visions, since Angelica and I already knew it was going to happen, but we didn't know I would see it in an actual vision, also we didn't knwo the young girl was going to be Angelica._

_Since, after all we had only recently discovered that she existed._

_"Bella, you and I both know the msot we can do is wait, for whatever reason it is she's supposed to go through this."  
I sighed, I did know._

_But, it didn't mean I was going to like it._

_"I don't like it either, and I want to kill the man, let's just go make sure Evelyn isn't growing suspicious."  
_

_I nodded, we walked together to Evelyn's room when suddenly Angelica gasped, "What's wrong?" I asked, when she came out of it.  
"Evelyn, she went hunting and she caught a human scent."_

_We bolted, Angelica grabbed my hand and pulled me forward sending me flying in the air. I landed kilometers away in the woods, **Go without me, there isn't much time left I'll be waiting at the house.**_

_Angelica sent me a 'thought message' as she calls it.  
I got there just in time, I pulled Evelyn back before she could lunge, saving the human's life without him even knowing it.  
_

_When I got back to the house, I smelled even more blood._

_Evelyn went sprinting after the source, it was animal blood of course.  
"I killed a bear, it should satisfy her more."_

_I nodded as Evelyn drank the blood, she took a deep breath.  
"Thank you Bella and Angelica, I see what a foolish thing I did."_

_"And what you almost did."_

_"It's alright, it happens to the best of us," Angelica answered, "you'll be ready soon though, you didn't fight against Bella for pulling you away."  
Evelyn smiled, and straightened her stance, she quickly fixed her hair and shooked the dirt off her skirt._

_"You know Angelica, I love bear blood much more than a silly deer."  
__"Have you tried, a wolf?" I asked her, Evelyn shook her head, "Those are my personal favorite."_

_"For you, but I still think bears are much better."_

_"Better than a moose?" Angelica scoffed, "You must be joking."_

_"I'm not, bears are much bigger and richer, plus they fill me up more than any other animal."  
"Moose are rich as well, they are also spicy and hot."_

_I smiled widely, showing my sharp glistening white teeth, "Wolves."  
I then walked away, leaving the two bickering over which is better, moose or bears._

_Us three, lived together in the castle for a year, Evelyn's control has approved since then, earning her golden eyes and learning the meaning of each color in someone's auras._

_Many things happened in the Swans residence also, the family has been uplifted more no longer divided into pieces. Which is good, it made me happier to know they were doing better._

_I left the house with Evelyn to go shopping, I entered a boutique, Evelyn immediatly went to a dress made entirely of Brussel lace, with a ribbon around the waist, and short puffed sleeves.  
"Bella please, I must get this."_

_"How much does it cost?" I asked. My eyes widened, "We can afford it can't we?"_

_"Yes, we can but, now I do not think I'll buy anything else," I answered. At this rate, Evelyn will make me bankrupt, I was more than ready to light out of the place before she did._

_"You sure? There are a lot of good clothes here," Evelyn reminded me. They were expensive too, I thought to myself.  
I bought the dress, and left as Evelyn hugged the dress to her chest, "Thank you Bella!" She said, for the millionth time, since I handed the woman at the counter the money._

_We arrived back home, it was very quiet. "Where do you think Angelica went off to?" Evelyn asked, she carefully put her new dress on the couch.  
"I don't know, maybe she is still in her bedroom?" I suggested._

_Her bedroom was empty, "Maybe she is in the greenhouse?" Evelyn suggested.  
I shook my head, it was obvious that Angelica had left the house, oh well it's not like she has to tell us where she goes forever._

_"I think she left, we should stop looking she doesn't really have to tell us when and where she's leaving all the time, does she?" I asked, Evelyn._

_"I guess not, but she should know that we're not used to this, a note would be just fine!"_

_I nodded, a note yes. That seems reasonable._

_"I think I'll go try on my new dress," Evelyn said, before sprinting off back to the living room to get her dress.  
I sighed internally, I knew the most dangerous thing out in the world was us, but I couldn't help but worry._

_She was after all my little sister._

I stopped reading, I felt another prescence in the room, slowly I turned to the door in the study. It was ajar, I remembered it being closed, but that was not what surprised me.

What surprised me was that Edward, stood in the doorway staring back at me.  
"Bella," he breathed.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I closed it again, and looked down at my lap and shut my eyes closed. "Edward?" I said, hesitantly.

"Yes." He sat down and held my hand in his, erasing all of my doubt and thoughts that I was delusional.  
I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him, "I missed you, so much."

"I missed you too."

I felt his nose against my hair, "Bella, I'm so sorry that I thought-" he began. "I know, it's okay I am just glad that you're here."

I forgot about the book, and put it aside, as Edward stood up, his hand still holding mine as he led me to his room, and we talked, and just enjoyed being together again.

I told him everything, from being kidnapped to running away, to waking up in a hospital, being kidnapped from the hospital, to meeting Travis and to how I came here.

"Where do you think, Daniel went?" he asked, I shrugged, "I don't know, the only hope we have is to read the journal and find out everytihng we can before facing Heidi and her sons."

"Sons? Do you think Daniel went back to her?" Edward asked. "Yes, why you don't?" I asked. "No, he took you away from her, betraying Heidi and bringing you to us, so Heidi will never take him back, if he did go then he is most likely to be dead."

I nodded slowly, Daniel is either dead or somewhere else, doing who knows what. The door opened, "Sorry, to interrupt but Jasper caught a vampire scent in the woods near Forks," Alice said.

I felt Edward's hold on me tighten for about a millisecond before loosening. "Let's go then," he said. Edward and I followed Alice downstairs, everyone was in the living room.

"We think that the vampire might be Sniper or Heidi, Alice is trying to get a vision so we can be a more prepared."

* * *

Several days passed, Alice didn't get any visions at all, I read the journal but I would stop soon, my mind was distracted. I couldn't focus, I had dreams of being kidnapped again, it seemed to be a regular occurence lately.

I also thought of Travis, I hoped he was okay, I wanted him to be okay. I felt very...stupid.

I never tried really, to fight back. I ran away once, but they found me.  
I wasn't treated like a prisoner, I was just held captive.

I let them do that to me, I felt so disappointed on myself. And, then I actually began to trust them, Daniel I mean.  
And at first, Sniper too.

I was angry, and also very determined.  
I flipped open the book, and began to read, trying to read as fast as I could.

I was tired of this, I wanted it to be over. I wanted all of this just to be over, and I was going to do everything I could to make that happen.

_I never expected it to happen, this quickly. Angelica came home, with a limp body of a woman in her arms.  
Jennifer._


	22. Chapter 22

Bella's POV

_"How did this happen to her?" I asked, as I got everything prepared in the room, "I heard the voice, Bella, I heard him." I stared into Angelica's eyes, is it really time? Angelica nodded, I glanced quickly at Jennifer, she'll have to leave her human life behind, she'll have to be apart from her lovely daughter and loving husband._

_"Hurry Bella, she's dying," Angelica told me, I nodded quickly. Angelica gently layed Jennifer on the cot, she pushed her hair aside leaving her neck bare.  
I concentrated, and slowly I bit her._

_When I did, Jennifer woke up from her unconcious state, I felt her body writhering and her fragile arms trying to push me back, I stepped back and fed her blood, her eyes were already rolling in the back of her head, she wouldn't remember this._

_She drank, just a bit the amount didn't really matter.  
"Breathe," I whispered in her ear. Jennifer took a deep breath, I walked out of the room, Evelyn was waiting outside._

_"Come with me, we have to preare for when she wakes up," I told her._

_Evelyn nodded solemnly, together we slowly made our way upstairs it seemed to me that with each step I took I could hear Jennifer's agonizied screams in my ears, but when I would turn my head around and look at her face, her lips were in a tight line._

_It was eerie and quiet inside the house, no one said a thing unless it needed to be said, we chose a room for Jennifer, and then we hunted and drained animals of their blood but without drinking it ourselves. The blood was for Jennifer, in case she was thirsty when it was sunny and she couldn't hunt.  
_

_I heard the grandfather clock downstairs, tick tock, tick tock, tickity tokity tock.  
I reached in the hall closet, for clean clothes for Jennifer and my movements were slow and weak, I felt as if an eternity passed when my feet reached the bottom of my stairs and walked into the room._

_Jennifer, looked at peace, she was very still her heartbeat was slow and quiet, if I didn't know better I would think she was dead.  
She soon will be though, the undead actually._

_"Thanks," Angelica voice was strange, it held no emotion whatsoever I felt uncomfortable but didn't show it, none of us showed much emotion for the past two days._

_Why should it effect me now?_

_"Only ten more hours and she will wake," Angelica said nearly unaudible.  
I nodded, I felt as if I was made out of stone as I walked out the room and around the house busying myself ans Evelyn cleaned her room.  
Every movement was automatic and almost robotic._

_"I haved arranged a meeting for you and Thomas Fredwrick," Angelica said from behind me.  
"A meeting? Why?" I asked._

_"We must blend in, and keep up with others yes? People think of us strange as it is, when we don't go out in the day and only in the dark, and with our pale skin and unusual eyes with purple bruises under them, and all those other traits," Angelica answered._

_"When will this meeting be held, and tell me more about this Fredwrick," I asked.  
_

_"A buisness man he is, owns a growing factory not too far from here that makes cloth and he is young and handsome, and very well-known here," Angelica answered._

_"When?" I repeated._

_"Tomorrow afternoon, I have predicted it to be one of those rare cloudy days here," Angelica finally told me._

_"Here is a portrait of him, so you may identify him when he comes here." She gave me a small painting, Thomas' eyes reminded me of caramel and his hair was a darker shade of brown, almost black._

_His skin was darker than mine, every human's was but his was only one shade darker, everyone else in the town was at least two.  
In the portrait, Thomas dressed in a black suit, and he was in a room that appeared to be a parlor._

_Despite of Thomas' youth, he resembled a true buisness man, but what was he like?  
_

_The kind of man who only thought of how much money he could make in a week and indulged happily and greedily in the wealth he already had?  
I wasn't sure, how is behaviour was like, and I didn't know much of his social status either, but I knew enough for now._

_I would have to wait, until tomorrow afternoon to find out more about Thomas Fredwrick.  
"Bella, hurry come over here something is wrong."_

_I didn't hesitant, I immediatly followed Evelyn's voice to the room where I last saw Jennifer lying still on the cot.  
"What happened?" I asked, as I entered the room and then stifled a gasp, as I met two ruby gems staring into me so intensely I thought she could read my soul._

_"She is confused," Evelyn stated.  
_

_Jennifer directed her attention to Evelyn, clearly wondering how Evelyn would know such a thing, "Well, you are aren't you Jennifer?"  
Jennifer took a slow step towards her, "How do you know my name?" she asked, she spoke each word carefully._

_Before Evelyn could answer, Jennifer asked another question, "How come you're faces look famaliar to me?"_

_Faces. Which meant, Angelica and I were included she did not only recongnize Evelyn.  
"Simple, we are your sisters."_

_"Impossible, you do not look anything like them."_

_"Then why do you think we are famaliar to you?" Angelica asked.  
_

_"That's what I asked."_

_"And we answered, you may want to sit down," I suggested. Reluncantly, Jennifer sat down on the cot, bach straight legs crossed and hands folded neatly on her lap, something our mother had taught us frequently._

_Jennifer, triggered something in me and without thinking I copied her and mirrored her position, I wasn't the only one when I looked to the left and right sides of me, Evelyn and Angelica were doing the same thing._

_I cleared my throat, "We look so diffrent because each of undergoned a change and woke up this way, and we have done the same thing to you."  
_

_"How?" she asked. "Please do not interrupt, I'd like to explain everything before we answer any questions." Jennifer nodded and apologized, "She is guilty now," Evelyn whispered to me._

_Obviously, forgetting that now Jennifer was a vampire she heard her too, it wasn't my intention to make her guilty though.  
It was just diffcult to do this, to tell her she has become a creature of the night and will now on live on blood and could not see her family or friends ever again._

_"I'm sorry, I did not mean it that way, it is just what I prefer," I told her.  
She nodded again, and I continued._

_"Well honestly and bluntly I may add, we are vampires Angelica and I are the first two in existence and Evelyn the third, we drink from animals and have varies abilites except for Evelyn who only has one, and we changed you too because it was you're time to be changed."_

_I will never forget the expression on her face, the reflection of my face in her ruby eyes and the emotions held behind them. And, I am sure Evelyn will never forget it either, that and the probable constant change of color in her aura, except for one._

_RED._

_Anger._

_"How dare you!" she said, her voice was low but the tone she used in her words made us all flinched, she stared briefly at us, but it felt much longer than that._

_"You are all monstors!"_

_Angelica, stood up and walked towards a long mirror, Jennifer must have not seen because she seemed slightly surprised then shocked when she saw four feet Angelica lift it up with ease._

_She placed the mirror in front on Jennifer with her behind it, "Look at yourself, and tell me you do not believe us."_

_"How?" Jennifer asked, softly.  
_

_"How it all started, we may never know, the last thing I remember as a human was hearing a woman's voice calling, before everything went blank." Angelica told her.  
_

_"It's a lot to take in, I understand but if you don't accept it now and let us help you it will only make it worse."  
Jennifer looked up at me, tearing her gaze away from her reflection._

_"Help?" she repeated, I nodded._

_"Haven't you heled enough! You turned me this way."_

_"We didn't want you to die."_

_"So, you turned me into every child's worst fear and made me the **undead**!"_

_"Calm down, please Jennifer."_

_"Every. Child's. Worst. Fear." she repeated, "And I am a mother of a gorgeous and bright seven year old girl."_

"I know, Anastasia."

_"You don't know her."_

_"Not personally, I know her name."_

_"Why would you do this? Look at yourselves at what you've become and what you have done, and then you tell me you are sorry."_

_We were silent, "Goodbye," Jennifer muttered bitterly, before dashing out the room. I heard the front door slam, none of us moved for a few minutes, until it dawned on us we just let a newborn emotional vampire loose._

_"Hurry, or else we'll all be exposed." _

_Everything else after that was a blur, I remember running and then Evelyn bringing Jennifer home, her eyes spoke volumes; she had just fed. Then, the sun began to rise and all around us we could hear the town talking about the death of a cook in Swans Manor, her name was Marriot Adams._

_It was silent, in the house for a while, I turned to Jennifer. "I couldn't control myself."  
I nodded, "You will learn how to, in time."_

_"I don't want to feel like this, ever again."_

_

* * *

_

**Men in uniform  
Walked to the door**

**Crushing gravel beneath  
Their feet**

**Under white sheets  
Lied a woman**

**Drained of blood  
The only marks**

**A crescent  
**

**She was driven by her scent  
Never meant**

**To cause a scene  
To make her scream  
**

**She fled  
****The men**

**Searched the house  
And discovered an empty bed.**

_**And they never knew what happened  
To Jennifer Swan**._

* * *

Over the years, they lived on or existed on, the event was never forgotten and hardly spoken of they did discover Jennifer's power.  
Turning anything into gold.

She could turn herself into gold as well, and then change it back of course, she could always change it all back.  
Just a few monthes after Jennifer mastered her control, her husband was changed.

Jennifer was extremely happy, and soon the other three learned how immensely diffcult it was to live together with a married couple.  
Jennifer's husband, Steve was kind and protective and understanding, he appeared to be Jennifer's perfect match.

Angelica was kind to him, but skeptical they only had known for a few monthes, and he was married to their sister for a year.  
But, their neice was seven something that the two mates had yet to explain, Jennifer was studying in another town when Angelica was still human, and she had nevered mentioned Steve not to Bella.

Of course she wouldn't tell someone as young as Angelica about Steve, but not Bella? Not even her.  
When did Jennifer meet Steve, and when did they decided to...reproduce.

Before Angelica could ask them, they discovered Steve's power. The power to change forms and identies.

"It's blank," Angelica told Bella and Evelyn one day in her room. Bella and her included Evelyn in everything, she grew somewhat, the three of them were the ones in charge.

"What's blank? The future?" Evelyn asked, Angelica's new sketchbook was still unused, normally it would already be half way through with sketches.

Angelica nodded, "It never happened before, I don't know anything anymore."

Bella nodded, "The advantage we had since we became vampires to know some of everything that is going to happen is gone, your visions and my dreams."

"What about the ones you already had?" Evelyn asked. "The future can always change, for all we know everything already has."

Angelica rubbed her temples, Bella closed her eyes and began to meditate, and Evelyn's thoughts were racing.  
"When did this happen?"

"Around the time, we were told to change Steve."

Angelica became alert, could it be? Was Steve doing this on purpose? She never fully trusted him, but...could he truly possess such an ability? Evelyn knew how Angelica felt about Steve, so when Angelica suddenly stopped rubbing her temples as soon as she answered her question, she immdeiately told her, "Don't jump to conclusions."

"I am not, and will not."

Angelica, could not only see the futute but could materlize things out of thin air, she whipped her hand in the air, and in her hand she held paper.  
Then in the other she had pens.

She wrote, **Too risky to discuss things with them here. **Evelyn thought Angelica's suspicions will cause trouble but had Angelica ever been wrong? So, she and Bella wrote everything they wanted to say.

**We pretend it ok, but we'll always be here and write, because we are more vulnerable without my visions and Bella's dreams.  
Bella you know, you remember that we not only saw us ruling together but we fall together as well.**

**We just do not know how and why, and we have to stop it from happening, Evelyn please keep an eye on everyones auras, and I will try to keep track of their thoughts, and Bella just in case anyone gets mental powers, sheild us.**

**Bella's and Evelyn's response was the same; OK.**

It was time to act, in their family was a threat that will destroy them all.

"Uh oh," I said. "What is it?" Edward asked. The pages are burned."


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's POV

"Burned?" Edward asked. I nodded, he took the book from my hands, and flipped through the pages, his eyebrows knitted together he shut the book.

"Your right."

"What do we do now? The book was are only source of information."  
"It is alright, surely Bella has read enough," Esme told Alice.

"Yes, Bella what did you learn?" Jasper asked me.  
"There is another way to change into a vampire, and it helped them earn excellent control."

"Another way?" Carlisle asked, amazed. I nodded, and squirmed a little bit as everyone now stared at me and waited for me to continue. "They bit them of course and then what they did is have the other drink blood."

Edward frowned, "How much?" he asked, curiously. "She said, it didn't matter how much."  
"And, this is how they gain control?" Jasper asked.

"That's my theory, while it takes the average vampire a year before they grow out of the new born stage it only takes them little more than two months."

"Two monthes?" Jasper repeated, shocked.

"Also, each of them when changed had a extra ability, for instance Jennifer could turn anything into gold."  
"Who the heck is Jennifer?" Emmet asked

"Isabella's older sister and Steve's wife."

"What was the last thing you read?" Alice asked.  
"Angelica was suspicious of Steve because since his change she no longer had visions and Isabella no longer had dreams of the future, they no longer knew anymore."

Alice perked up, "She had visions?"

I continued, "She also mentions how Jennifer never spoke to him to anyone before when they were still human, why would she not tell them that they were aunts?"

"Angelica decided that they will keep an eye on them and that the three of them will write to each other instead of speaking aloud so he wouldn't know how suspicious she was of him."

"Anything else?"

I nodded, "Their family are destined to be the first royal vampire family in their future, which may change but Isabella and her also know very well that someone in their family will cause them to fall, and they will all be destroyed."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over and she began to swoon, Jasper caught her quickly and lied her down on the couch, "Alice, what do you see?" he asked, frantically.

"Sniper is talking...." she mumbled.

Sniper? I remembered his powers to break through my mind's mental barriers and to drain me of my energy painfully, I flinched remembering.  
He must have tapped into Alice's mind as well.

We waited, and then Alice's eyes flickered to Jasper for a brief second before standing up and staring at me. "Alice, are you alright?" Carlisle asked. Immediately his voice changing to the tone he used on his patients, I guessed.

She nodded, "I'm fine, but she's not."

Then she paused, "Well, she's not going to be," she corrected. Edward put his arms around my waist protectively, his eyes scanned the room.  
"What did you see?" I asked her.

"Your death."

"My death?" I repeated. Alice nodded, then she looked at Edward, "What are you doing?" she asked. "I thought I heard someone else's thoughts," he murmured.

"Someone else's thoughts?" Rosalie asked disbelieveingly.  
"Edward, I think you may have gone over the deep end-ow!"

"What Emmet?" Rosalie asked angrily and rubbed her ear, because Emmet yelled in her ear.  
"I think something hit me."

"He's telling the truth, and so is Edward," Jasper stated.  
Esme scanned the room then she gasped and pointed at a painting, "Carlisle whose portrait is that?"

I followed her gaze, a young man in a buisness suit, the background of a parlor his hair a dark brown and his eyes a light brown, and his skin was as pale as mine. Thomas Fredwrick, I was sure.

It fit, a image popped in my mind suddenly and I was looking into someone else's eyes. Their eyes examined a small portrait in their hands then the image changed.

Isabella's memories. I knew everything.  
I blinked, feeling like I just woke up from a dream when a stone body collided with mine.

I fell back into a glass table, and two ruby eyes stared into mine for a second and then they changed into golden ones. "Bella are you alright?" Edward's smooth voice asked.

I glanced down at my arm, where I felt a stinging pain. It was cut, glass still in my skin. "Not really."

He helped me up, "Carlisle will stitch it for you," he told me examining the cut. I looked around the empty room, "Where is Carlisle, and everyone else?" I asked.

"He lost control, Alice and Emmet took him to hunt and Esme and Carlisle are in the study and discussing what we should do next, Rosalie locked herself in the room."

Carlisle came downstairs, a medical bag in one hand and a plastic bottle in the other. He stitched my wounds, "What is in your hand?" I asked.  
Edward and Carlisle grinned, then their appearance changed into someone else.

Heidi and Sniper.

"Surprise."

My eyes widened, "Where are they?" I asked. Heidi ignored me, "You went blank when you saw the portrait, what did you see?"  
"You were the portrait, you were watching us the whole time."

"Only for a week," she replied.  
"But, then the mind reader," she sneered, "heard my thoughts."

"Now, tell me, what did you see!"

"Nothing," I lied.

"You little-" Heidi raised her hand to hit me, when a pale hand shot out a grabbed it.

Then threw her across the room into a couch.

"Looks like I get here just in time."

Daniel.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella's POV

"Your eyes," I said as he helped me stand up, his eyes were a mixture of ruby and gold I noticed orange spots in them too, it was an odd color.  
"Yeah, I know they look strange now but-" before he could finish his sentence Heidi lunged and pounced on his back. She bit him in the neck and tore his skin as she let go of his neck, she spit as she walked over to me.

Sniper, stood over his brother and Daniel writhered in pain, Heidi grinned, "You see, no one can stop me." She grabbed my hand, and dragged me outside, I attmepted to pull away but it was no use.

"You'll be glad to hear that Travis is waiting for you, for us." "What did you do to him?" I asked, she opened a car door and pushed me in.  
"He is alive, and so are you for now, be quiet and wait in here!" Heidi ordered me, then she leaned in and told me in a quiet and threatning voice, "And do not dare try to runaway again."

She leaned back and slammed the door smoothly, the car rocked a bit and the window cracked. I traced my finger along the crack from one corner of the window to the bottom one.

I turned around in my seat, and looked back at the house, it was silent and calm. Strangely so, then Heidi and Sniper strolled out the house with satasfied grins plastered on their stone faces.

I felt the car move, and drive away from the mansion, but I never tore my gaze away from it. I saw a pale hand shoot out and rest on the window, and then it slowly slid down.

I suppressed a gasp, and watched as the mansion grew smaller and farther away from me.

The car jerked to a stop, and my forehead hit the headseat and then fell back my door opened, and Sniper crouched in front of me, he reached into his pocket and got out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on my wrists.

"Your under-arrest," he told me.

"Where did you get those?" I asked, my throat constricting. "I borrowed them, when we were still in Forks."  
I gulped, he then tied a blindfold over my eyes and led me away from the car.

I felt my feet walk up onto steps and then onto a flat surface, I heard keys jingling and knew Sniper was unlocking the door. "Welcome back," I heard him whisper in my ear, I shivered.

I felt my feet once again walk up onto stairs, my legs grew sore and then a door opened and he led me inside a room and then more stairs that led into another room.

Sniper said 'welcome back' I wondered where I was, there were many stairs it seemed, before I could think any further about it, Sniper untied the blindfold and I looked around the famaliar room.

Stone walls, hardwood floors, no windows, the small table with magazines scattered on top.  
I was back in the woods not very far away from Forks and in the wooden house where there was a bomb factory in it's basement.

"You look horrified, luckily for you it's almost over."  
Sniper took a step closer to me, and whispered, "All of it is almost over."

There was a gush if air, and I heard the door click close.

It was almost over.

* * *

Heidi sat in her office, at the desk.  
This was it, she had both descendants held captive, no one was in her way anymore, she had everything she needed to bring back the old kingdom again, and in just a few hours she'll have all the powers the royal family had.

She would be unstoppable.

And, she couldn't have done it without her sons, even if one of them betrayed her.  
Still, he was a big part.

Daniel and Jimmy weren't really her sons in any kind of way, she made them believe it though for as long as she could.

As if, she really just came across Jimmy when he was kicked out from his home, and sudden;y decided she would raise him. No.

She has been searching for them for centuries.

It was that Isabella and her sisters. Oh, how dare they! Heidi smashed her fist into the desk, she cursed them and their entire family for the upteenth time.

She would have had, all of their powers before if it wasn't for them. Heidi was so close too.

Heidi remembered, what happened that day.

_"Steve, what are you doing?" Jennifer asked, horrified. He turned around, surprised she was supposed to be hunting. He stepped back from the crib, Jennifer stared at the knife he held in his hands, the same knife he was holding over the baby._

_Isabella's baby. It was supposed to be impossible, for a vampire to be pregnant.  
But, since her mate was human, they managed to create a hybrid._

_Isabella, being one of the first vampires to exist had great power, Thomas when he was changed by her, they discovered he too was greatly gifted.  
If the baby, had two powerful parents then imagine what the baby could do._

_The baby girl, could stop Steve. And, he wasn't going to let that happen._

_He was going to tell everyone, that the baby was murdered. By the woman, that Isabella once heard singing on the streets as she took a midnight stroll, she killed the baby because she was not only mad, but she wanted revenge._

_If they asked him, how could he let that happen he would answer that someone knocked on the door trying to sell him something, and she slipped in.  
But, now Jennifer was here and caught him trying to murder Isabella's baby._

_Jennifer marched froward, and took the knife away from him and stood in front of the crib, between him and the baby._

_"Why? Why would try such a thing?!" she asked him. "Because...." Steve started, then he made his move and threw Jennifer out the window and ran.  
Jennifer will be alright of course, but it would give him a headstart._

_He could not go back to the house and Jennifer will tell everyone, and they will find him before he could get very far.  
Steve knew, as long as he was close to Jennifer he was blocking Angelica's and Isabella's ability to see or predict any kind of future._

_But, now they will be able to see everything._

_He was right, Isabella, Angelica, and Evelyn went after him, he shapeshifted into a tree and tried his best not to think, feel, or breathe.  
When they walked far away enough he ran back to the house, to kill the baby._

_Humans, panicked. Vampires were exposed and they were afraid. Bullets, bounced off of them, so they used fire and set the entire castle in flames.  
Steve, escaped._

_He thought the baby had died in the flames as well, but Isabella's child and herself escaped the flames. Isabella was badly burned, her baby was just fine she beesched a woman by the name of Penelope to take care of her child and raise her._

_The baby was no named, she was still a newborn.  
Penelope, decided to name her Isabella, after her mother._

_What happened to Isabella's mother? She died._

_She was very weak, and wasn't strong enough to hunt and so she starved.  
_

_Isabella Marie Swan, (the second) was alive this was unknown to Steve, he found out one day when he returned to New Jersey, 17 years later.  
He followed her into the woods, at the last minute she turned around and faced him a blank expression on her face._

_Steve did not have the chance to kill her, right before him like a Phoenix she burst into flames and was nothing more than a pile of ashes._

_Now, more than 100 years later she was back, to be changed into a vampire, so Aro could live Steve's dream.  
_

You must be confused, I say Heidi remember s this because Heidi is actually Steve. He has been in disguise all this time. And Bella, is the reincarnation of Isabella's daughter.

Back from the dead.

**WTF?! **

**=)**

**The songs I listened to while writing this:**

**1. Rebirthing-Skillet**

**2. The Last Night-Skillet**

**3. The Single Life-Sarina Paris**

**4. You- Sarina Paris**

**5. Dreaming of You- Sarina Paris**

**6. Look at us now- Sarina Paris**

**7. Now You're Gone- Basshunter**

**8. All I Ever Wanted- Basshunter**

**9. Jump Jump- Nightcore II**

**10. Shut Up and let me go- The Tings Tings**

**11. Wonderland- DJ Satomi**

**12. Castle In the Sky- DJ Satomi**

**13. Waves- DJ Satomi**

**14. Did It Again ft. Kid Cudi- Shakira **

**15. Wonderful- Gary Go**

**16. Bruises- Chairlift**

**17. Listen Up- The Gossip**

**18. Elements- A Fine Frenzy**

**19. What I Wouldn't Do-A Fine Frenzy**

**20. Stood Up- A Fine Frenzy**


	25. Chapter 25

Bella's POV

_"Hello!" I called out, I was dreaming I knew that for sure except everything felt so real. It was foggy, it covered the ground and the sky around me, the only things I could make out were trees, and muddy ground. _

_Figures, walked towards me gracefully and slowly. "Hello, Isabella." I recongnized the voice from a previous dream after I was kidnapped by Sniper again when Jacob left for patrol._

_His voice was just as I remembered quiet and calming, "Who are you?" I asked. "Do you not remember?" he asked. "I remember what happened, but I do not recall anything about a man with a dark blue hooded cloak," I replied._

_"Then, I should you put down my hood so you may see my face, clearly." I waited, standing in front of him, and watched as he pulled down his hood to reveal a face I haven't seen since birth._

_"Father," I breathed. He smiled at me, "Come, my daughter and hug your father." I stepped into his arms, and hugged him tight, "It has been too long," I told him._

_"Yes, it has." The voice that spoke wasn't from my father but from someone else.  
Another hooded figure stepped closer, she took down the hood of her cloak and I recongnized her as my aunt, Angelica.  
_

_"The castle is meant to rise from the ground, so you can become Queen and overthrow the Volturi after you stop Steve and Jimmy," she stated.  
"Queen?" I asked._

_"It is your birthright."_

_"Angelica is right, only you should be Queen and only you can handle it if not another vampire will take it and with it all of our powers," Father told me.  
"What is wrong with another vampire taking it?" I asked._

_"If another vampire is to take the title as Queen or King of all vampires I forsee a dark eternity for both worlds, and much bloodshed and misery," Angelica states._

_"If one of you were to come back, you can stop Heidi and Sniper and bring order to the vampire world." _

_"We cannot, our time has ended, we only exist as vampire spirits and roam the dreamworld."_

_"Come follow us Isabella and we'll prepare you for what awaits you on the otherside of the world."_

* * *

"Wake up."

I opened my eyes, "Good morning!" Sniper shouted in my face. I flinched and turned away, "Today is the day when we rise the kingdom from it's ashes."

I stared at him, "Come on, mother will be angry if we're late."

He pushed me into the bathroom and threw the clothes I was to change into after me before shutting the door. I sighed, and stared at my reflection, this was it.

It's either the beggining of the end or the end to a new beggining.

I walked out of the bathroom wearing my all-black attire, it was soft and comfortable though. Sniper led me out of my room and downstairs, he opened the door that led to the basement.

We went down the stairs the whole time Sniper was repeatedly telling me to hurry up. I was about to open the wooden door, when Sniper quickly went in front of me and opened the door.

"Bella?" a voice asked. I turned around, my eyes finding two green ones. "Travis?"

* * *

Pain. He was in pain. How long has he've been asleep? He struggled to get up, he stared at his palm he touched something, his eyes stared at the window.

His palm was on the window before he passed out, why? He whipped his head around as he heard groaning then a sound of a huge stone rolling down the stairs echoed in the room.

The huge stone turned out to be Alice Cullen, she stood up dizzily, "What happened?" she muttered. More of them began to wake up confused and sleepy, but how could they feel this way?

"Bella," Edward mumbled, then his eyes grew wide and everyone began to become alert again. "Where's Bella?"

"They got her, they took her away," Daniel answered. "We need to go after her."  
"We don't know where she is," Rosalie said.

"I think I might know where they took her," Daniel spoke. "Where?" Esme asked. "It's not far from here, if I'm right Travis is there too and afterwards they'll be heading to New Jersey."

They left, Daniel explained to them on the way there the possibilty that Heidi will kill or change either Travis or Bella.  
"Why, would she do that?" Jasper asked.

"She needs a descendants blood to rise the castle from underground, and she needs a vampire one to open the door," Daniel answered.  
"To the castle?" Alice clarified.

Daniel nodded, "Is any of this really true? A castle that is buried underground, descendants, all of it?" Rosalie asked. "Heidi thinks it is."  
"She's very sure of it to go this far, how did she find out about it?" Jasper asked him.

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know, she hasn't told Jimmy either."

"Is it possible, that Heidi was there?" Jasper wondered. Daniel thought about it, "I really don't know, I think we should focus on saving Bella's life."

There were murmurs of agreement, "And, Travis," Esme said. Daniel nodded, and Travis.

Daniel pulled over, everyone got out of the car they were going to run the rest of the way there, Daniel was the one who led them. They stopped in front of an old wooden house, Emmet pushed the door down and it fell with a thud as dust clouded the doorway causing the vampires to wrinkle their noses.

Daniel opened the door after they climbed the stairs, "They should have already heard us by now," Jasper said. "Maybe it's because they know they can't beat us since their outnumbered?" Emmet suggested.

"I doubt it, they took us all out in our own home in a matter of minutes," Rosalie said, a bit sourly not liking the fact one bit but knowing it's true.  
"That's because I didn't get a chance to fire my guns at em'," Emmet said, flexing his muscles for a short moment.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Bella's room is upstairs," Daniel spoke. "I don't hear a heartbeat," Carlisle said, the house was quiet. There was no other sounds or voices except for the ones they made, they were already gone.

"Where's Bella's room?" Edward asked. "Upstairs third door on your left," Daniel answered. "But, you shouldn't waste-" before he could finish his sentence Edward was upstairs, "time," Daniel finished with a sigh.

"He's lovestruck, you can try to understand that can't you?" Alice asked Daniel. Daniel did understand that, so much more than either of them could know, but it wasn't like he was going to share that with them. Daniel didn't give Alice an answer, she took that as a yes.

Edward came downstairs, he felt defeated though he tried not to show it on his face. They just missed them. The scents were still fresh, Esme opened up her arms to her son, "Oh, honey," she said as she hugged him.

How he felt like, to be apart from someone he loved as much as Bella for so long she'll never know, she can only imagine.  
"Let's go," Daniel said, "we have to get to New Jersey that's where they're going and that's where we'll meet them."


	26. Chapter 26

Bella's POV

We boarded the plane, Travis stood beside me holding my hand, Sniper stood behind us and Heidi led us to our seats. I was aware of the stares we were receiving, that I was receiving.

I knew I looked strange, I looked down at my black ballet flats and my hair covering my face as I walked, I was careful not to fall. We sat, I felt Travis take his hand away from mine briefly to wipe his sweaty palm on his jeans before holding it again.

"You'll be ok, I promise," I whispered to him, behind me Heidi snickered.  
I wasn't sure, what I could do to protect him against two invincible vampires.

I knew that one of us were going to die soon, one of us will be turned into a vampire and the other will have their entire blood spilled over to open the door.

I shivered, as an image of our deaths flashed in my mind and even though I cleared my head from it, and that it was just a flash. The image appeared to be burned into my brain for eternity.

I didn't trust myself to go asleep, well more along the lines I didn't trust Heidi and her son to fall asleep, but I urged Travis to get his rest. I was tempted though, to let myself drift away into the dreamworld and talk to my family again.

After so many years of being apart, but this was the present and the world needed me, Travis needed me.  
I was exhausted, and Heidi hummed softly behind me making the task of not sleeping even more difficult.

I knew she did this on purpose too, I could tell by the way she would laugh in between the humming.  
It would be an understatement to say, that the plane ride to New Jersey was long.

I nudged Travis gently and repeatedly until he awoke, he rubbed his eyes and stood up, I held his hand again as we boarded off the plane.  
I moved slowly and unsteadily a result to my lack of sleep the previous night.

To make it even worse, Sniper pushed us to move quicker, causing me to stumble and fall, Heidi and Sniper laughed.  
No one made a move to stop them, they just shook their heads and walked forward and quickly away from us.

My feet were sore from walking, my legs were numb, my eyes were red, and I felt weak.  
I regretted not falling asleep.

Travis and I were pushed into the backseat of the car as Heidi and Sniper got in the front, driving quickly. I hadn't even strapped myself in yet, I fumbled with the seatbelts, I layed my head back and closed my eyes.

I must have dozed off, because Travis woke me up I opened my eyes and we were led to a rural area of New Jersey.  
My short nap, helped but I was still very tired.

"Stay here, and don't move!" Sniper ordered us, before following Heidi, I looked around, it was a city in ruins.  
But, the whole area seemed vaguely famaliar.

"This is it," Travis whispered, I looked down on him, not quite understanding him. He continued after I had yet to respond, "This is where the castle used to stand."

Just like that it clicked.

I did not realize just how close we were, and how soon the end was truly nearing.  
Sniper walked over to us, "Bella, go with Heidi."

He said this staring at Travis, I hesitantly walked away from Travis and walked backwards still watching them before I turned away.  
That was the last I've saw of him for some time.

I knew what had happened to him, as soon as Sniper came back with a bloody rock and a plastic bottle of blood.  
"No," I whisper.

"No!"

"Did you really think we'd change a little boy?" Heidi asks.

Sniper pushes me forward, "Now, hold this," Heidi orders. In my hands is a chunky purple rock, at least it was before it was soaked in Travis's blood.

I feel tears brimming in my eyes and then I cry out in pain when Heidi bites my wrist I fall down, the rock is still in my hand.  
I notice something then, that I didn't before.

It's a stone wall, there are symbols carved in the stones and in the middle is a hole about the same size as the rock in my hand.  
Sniper holds me arms down, I scream as I feel the fire flowing in my veins and Heidi twists the cap from the bottle and squeezes the bottle downwards over my mouth, and the blood squirts into my mouth.

I shut my mouth, and try not to swallow.  
Heidi punches me in my gut, and I gasp and the red liquid falls down my throat.

"Finally," she says.

The fire doesn't go away, instead I feel a strange sensation that numbs it but I am still very much in pain.  
I feel cold, and close my eyes and everything fades into black.

Just as quickly, I open my eyes everything is clearer. I stand up when I hear someone say my name and I growl in a crouch ready to fight and defend myself when my memory returns to me.

I straighten my back, and I glare at Heidi.

She throws me the rock, I catch it easily.

"I won't do it," I tell her.

She grins, "Yes you will."

Then she continues, "You open the door and make the castle rise from the ground or else Travis dies."

My eyes widen, "Travis? He's still alive?"

She nods, "The choice is yours Isabella." I stare towards the stone wall, knowing when I fit the rock in the hole it will open the door and then as odd as it sounds, Heidi will step inside and gain the ultimate power.

If, I don't I'll save the world but Travis will die.

I know I have to make a choice, the world or Travis?

* * *

**Ok, so since the castle is where Isabella and Evelyn were first changed it's kind of 'The Place' of power and what not and it's the place where they were born as vampires and died as vampires.**

**So, when they died they lost their powers so to speak, and the next one to be re-born in the castle will follow their footsteps and become what they could not. (Rulers of the vampire world).**

**And this Bella is already a vampire, sort of.**

**Her change was sped up due to her drinking Travis's blood and that well the rock is very special. When the rock was dipped into Travis's blood it absorbed it like a sponge and then the special minerals in the rock is what sped the change up.**

**Because thats what the rock does. **

**And yeah it's short.**

**Forgive me.**

**I'm going to upload the next chapter after this one.**

**Geez.**

**Oh, and one more thing I know that Heidi isnt Heidi but old habits die hard.**


	27. Chapter 27 PS the end

Bella's POV

I should have known.

Just how horribly things would have turned out when I placed that stupid bloody rock inside the stone wall.  
The door opened, just like it was supposed to.

The earth shook and we had to run out of the way, the castle literally rose up from the ground and from it's ashes.  
Heidi grinned, and ran towards the door.

I was going to follow her, but two arms wrapped around my waist holding me back.  
It wasn't Sniper, it was Reneta.

It made sense, Reneta had a mind shield she must have protected Heidi's thoughts from Aro so he would never know what she was planning.  
I never saw Reneta without Aro, she was always stichted to his back.

"What did she promise you? A power of your own?" I asked, as I tried to claw her hands off me.  
Reneta laughed, "No, she promsied me my freedom and the priceless joy if killing Aro."

"And, it looks like she kept her promise, a woman of her word or man."

I growled, Heidi was still running towards the door as the stone walls oozed Travis's blood and the purple rock glowed the sky was dark and a storm began to set it.

I threw my head back, hitting Reneta's nose. Her hands flew to cradle her nose I turned around and kicked her in the gut and she began to fall before she quickly stood up.

I knew I had to kill Reneta before I went after Heidi and quickly too. Which was going to be diffcult with her sheild, she lunged at me and I braced myself but then something flew between us and knocked Reneta over.

"Go!"

I didn't check to see who saved me, I ran as fast as I could towards Heidi. "You're still here?" she asked, disbelieving.  
"You don't think Reneta could stop me did you?" I asked.

She hissed, and ran faster but I was faster and stronger than her since I was a newborn. We ran and I knew that I had to ge thtere before her, we were now just a few feet away from the door when we jumped and my hand grasped the door handle.

_It must be divided. For both of you has simultanously reached the door. _

The voice was just as my mother described it, I knew it was the same as the one she heard when she was first changed.  
Heidi and I stared into each other's eyes, she looked outraged.

"I worked so hard for this, just to be tied with you!" she hissed.

"Well, now I guess I must kill you," she continued, "but if I am going to do that I will do it on my body."

I watched amazed, as Heidi shifted into Steve.

The hate and rage I felt for her that boiled in the pits of my stomach, knowing that she has taken so much from me, my family.  
From both lives.

We lunged at each other our hands reached for our throats, "You couldn't go away, could you?" Steve said.  
"You took everything away from me," I growled.

I threw her off of me and into one of the walls.  
He stood up, stalking towards me as I crouched watching his every movement and anticpating the next.

But, he instead of lunging at me he disappeared I stood up surprised, then remembering that we had powers.  
I wasn't sure, which ones I had.

Then I saw him come up behind me, it was too late though and he threw me outside of the castle and onto the ground.  
Steve, held fire in hs hands and threw it on to me, automatically I threw my hands out in front of me and I opened my eyes to see that the fire wasn't touching me.

Because there was a sheild protecting me.

Steve pushed the fire against me even stronger, it was diffcult keeping the sheild up I began to stand up and then I pushed back.  
My shield flew out in a way, and smacked Steve and simultaneously the sheild pushed the fire and threw it back.

Towards Steve.

I watched as his entire body was covered in flames, I pushed harder and surrounded Steve in a bubble and contained the fire inside it, so Steve couldn't run.

He was trapped.

The fire extinguished itself, after some time and as the smoke cleared I saw that there was nothing left of Steve but a pile of ashes.  
"Bella!"

I whirled around, ready to fight but then I realizied who was running to me. "Travis?" I asked.  
"How...?"

"They saved me from the bad man," he answered. "Who saved you?" I asked.  
Travis pointed, I turned around seeing his face perfectly.

Daniel.

He smiled, behind him was my family.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and lastly Edward.  
I smiled, and picked up Travis before running over to them.

"I thought you guys were dead."

"And, I thought you were human," Emmet said, ruffling my hair.  
"Your one of us now!"

"And, that doesn't bother any of you?" I asked, but my question was directed at Edward.  
They shook their heads, "Are you ok?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

Just fine.

* * *

**(I was tempted to leave it there, but what kind of lame ending is that?)**

* * *

_(2 years later)_

I sat in my room and opened the journal, I picked up my pen and began to write.

_I, Isabella Marie Swan the Second is now Queen Isabella Marie Swan.  
Apparently, there were many members of the Volturi that hated Aro and helped Steve with his plan._

_There is only a few vampires still alive, that was in the Volturi.  
Those few, are those who are not as bad as I thought before._

_In fact, Daniel told me they helped them when they were fighting Sniper and the other double-agents working for Steve.  
Mrs. Hollington has divorced from Mr. Hollington after I healed her in the hospital and she awoke from her coma, Travis does not remember much of anything anymore._

_For now, he is living a normal human life. The bomb factory, I wasn't sure at first what to do with all of those explosives.  
Emmet voted on exploding the bomb factory, and the Volturi castle._

_The two places that held so many bad memories for me, Edward and Rosalie agreed.  
So, we did._

_Jasper and Emmet videotaped each of the bombings, the castle in New Jersey. Is now, our home.  
I had Esme and Alice remodel it, which they were very ecstatic about._

_But, I told them not to remodel the greenhouse, one of my favorite rooms in the castle, they agreed.  
I also found Angelica's harp, I fail to inherit her ability to play it though._

_Many of the books survived the fire all those years ago though, which is great.  
On the bookshelves I found a orginal copy of the Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum._

_There are many rooms in the castle, I have some rooms for the La Push pack, I still talk to them even though I am a vampire and they are werewolves, but the rooms for them are on a entirely different floor of the castle._

_Away, from our rooms._

_So, no one will get in a fight about how everything smells like wet dog.  
Daniel, he visits every now and then._

_He mostly travels around, the relationship I share with Daniel is different from everyone else's.  
For a breif moment, we liked each other a bit, which of course ended instantly on my part when he tried to kill me._

_Right now, we are just friends. _

_I know that he thinks about his human life though, I can tell. And, about his brother who he was forced to kill when it was clear that Sniper had no problem killing him._

_Daniel, his eternity looks gray to me.  
I hope that one day he finds someone to add color to it, a rainbow to brighten the gray skies of his eternity I suppose._

_Molly. _

_Sadly, she was killed between the madness of it all just like Chris. _

_Then there is my father. Both of them. Charlie and Thomas. _

_I decided that I couldn't risk Charlie's life in the world of vampires, I am happy for him because I heard that from Jake that he has started dating again.  
Her name is Sue Clearwater, and now I think I might have two werewolf brothers and sisters._

_Because she has two kids, Leah and Seth Clearwater._

_As for Thomas, well unlike other vampires I can sleep. And, I visit my family in my dreams very single night.  
_

_So, for now everything is running smoothly and I don't feel any pain any longer._

_No pain, no numbness, no burning._

_Right now, I am just experiencing an eternal bliss, and happiness with the ones I love most._

_Sincerely,  
Bella._


End file.
